Life After the End
by Shadowpast
Summary: Max and the Flock have defeated Itex, but is every part really destroyed? Old Faces return, but this time, they have different aims. Multipe POVs Fax, Eggy. Please R
1. Flight

A/n; Alright, this is my first fan fiction so I would like everyone's honest opinion (so don't say it's good if you hate it). I'm going to try to post at least once a week. I'm open to suggestions, and I will give you credit if I decide to use one of yours. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!

Fangs POV

I rolled over in my bed and groaned as I slipped and my head hit the floor. I had to be more careful about that! But I guess it wasn't my fault that I had never slept in anything more comfortable than straw. Normally, it was a cold rock floor for me and the flock. But that was only if we were lucky. Anything was better than a cage. And if you don't know why I had ever slept in a cage then you won't get any of this story, so you might as well click that little x in the corner of your screen now, because I'm not explaining.

I untangled myself from the sheets, and picked my clock off the floor, which I had accidently knocked over. It read 2:00 am. I guess changing time zones several times a month messes up your body clock. I stood up and stretched before I walked over to the wall, and tried to grab a black outfit that I hadn't worn before without being forced to turn the light on. After a few minutes I succeeded, and rapidly changed in the dark.

I walked out of my room, and softly shut the door behind me, before walking to Max's room. It was very quiet in the house, and I didn't want to wake anyone up, especially her mom. She gave us separate rooms for a reason. It wasn't like I was doing anything bad, but I know if any adult saw a teenage guy walk into a girls room at 2 in the morning, they would definitely expect the worst. Max's mom was really cool about our unexpected visits, but she always made sure to keep the rooms separate. Luckily, she had enough, so that Max and I each got one, while Gazzy and Iggy shared a room, as did Angel, Total, and Nudge. But it certainly was a different experience for all of us. It was strange having to actually open a door to get to where another member of the flock was sleeping.

I listened at Max's door for a couple of minutes, then took a deep breath and silently walked in, as quietly as I could, in case I was mistaken and she was still asleep. I was opening the door a little bit when it decided that it was too old, and gave a loud creak. Max looked up startled, and then relaxed when she saw it was just me. I blushed, (which is something I don't do) blessing the dark and closed the door. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She looked upset, her jaw was tightened, and her shoulders were shaking very softly. I hated what this did to her, always being on the run, never trusting anyone. She was always worried about the well being of the flock, and saving the world. She would never willingly show any member of the flock how hard it was for her to be strong. They wouldn't understand it. They took for granted her strength, not knowing the mask she put up every day. I don't think that I even understood how much it hurt her, to know that she wasn't always able to. She knew that she wasn't perfect, and that every once in a while, she lost, either a member of the flock, or another person.

I was the only person she would ever even begin to admit this to, and she only did with those slight shudders, and clenched jaw. I mentally sighed, wondering why I had come here in the first place. The only thing I wanted to do know was comfort her, but I wasn't really sure how. I wasn't the sort of person who was good with words. I could only try my best.

"Don't worry, It's gonna be okay," I said, trying to tell her that the flock believes in her, she'll be able to do it, day after day. I think my eyes are what told her this part, because she stared into mine for a few seconds before looking away and giving a quick nod.

"I know, I just hate this," she replied sighing, repositioning herself so she was sitting next to me. Now it was my turn to nod. I knew what she meant. She didn't only mean that she hated how the flock was always in danger. She also was saying that she hated feeling weak, having to always run, knowing it for the best but hating it all the same.

"I know," was my reply, and all she needed to know that I had understood.

"You wanna go for a flight?" I asked nodding torwards the direction of the window.

"Yeah," she said getting up slowly. She was no longer so upset and I was glad of the small things I could do to help. I loved her, even if I couldn't express it, even if when I tried she ran away. One day, I'd have to tell her, and hope for her not to run. I would always be her's, even if she didn't want me. I was willing to wait. I had already for 13 years.

She walked to the window and I silently followed. She was having trouble on the small locks at the top and bottom. I placed my hand on hers as I helped her open them, then pull the window up. I kept my face expressionless, to make sure she didn't know how unsure I was when I did even this. I didn't how she would react. I let my hand linger on hers for only a few seconds longer than necessary, then turned and motioned for her to go first. She gave me a small sad smile, and then flew from the window. I watched her in awe, at how beautiful she looked, and then quickly flew after her, not wanting to waste any of the little time we had alone together.


	2. Voice Max's POV

A/n; Wow, two chapters in one day! Sorry that they are so short though. Enjoy, and please R&R

Max's POV;

I jumped through the window and flew up into the night sky. Fang always knew how to comfort me. I'm lucky too, because if he hadn't done just that so many times, I would have given up long ago. That was why he was my best friend, and right hand man. The flock might not have realized this, but he was just as important as I was, if not more. I flapped my wings harder, picking up speed without going into warp. I loved the feeling of cool night air against my skin. I took a deep breath closed my eyes, and smiled, letting all of my worries wash away for a time. I opened my eyes, and saw Fang swoop down below me, and I mentally thanked him. It felt so good to just get away from everything for a time. Itex might be destroyed, but that was only part of our problems. I hadn't heard from the voice in months, not that I'm complaining, but I could still sense its presence once in a while. And just because Itex was destroyed, doesn't mean that the flock can now be more or less normal kids at a normal school. We would continue being on the run, with different people chasing us. Maybe not anyone like the white oats, but certainly paparazzi would be. I sighed, knowing that this small get away at my mom's house was not going to be long. The more we were here, the more danger we put her and Ella in. Fang looked up at me, a spark of concern in his eyes. I shook my head and mouthed 'nothing.' He nodded. I continued looking at him, not able to tear my eyes away from his long sleek black wings going up and down in a methodic motion, the way he–. No, bad Max, I reproached myself. He was my brother and nothing more. It didn't make any difference that he didn't call my mom, mom. That didn't make any difference. Nope, no difference at all. Not one. Not a single one. Wait, why do I keep repeating that. Agh! I hate my mind. Fang is nothing more than a brother.

_You care about him, _a loud irritating voice just had to chime in.

'Of course I do. He's like a brother,' I replied silently, knowing that that wasn't what it meant, but not caring. Why did it show up all of the sudden? And why of all things was it questioning my relationships.

_You need to admit that to yourself, if no one else. And once you do that, you must admit it to him. He has already tried to admit it to you, but you ran. He won't come again. _It continued.

"I do care about him! I already said that. And there is nothing I need to admit to any one, especially him!" I replied loudly, annoyed. Oh no, I just said that aloud didn't I. I glanced down, and saw Fang giving me a strange look, as though trying to figure out what I meant. I held up a finger, not needing his reply just yet. I had the voice to deal with first.

_Maximum, listen to me, and follow my instructions. He will wait for you, no matter how many times you run away. But, now that he has tried, many times, you have to return. You ran and he let you, and now you have to come back. Admit to yourself and to him. _The voice continued.

'I care about Fang as a brother and nothing more,' I replied, making sure to keep my thoughts silent since I was using a name, but even I could sense the doubt that was hidden there. I sighed shaking my head. So much for a nice flight. 'Anyways, enough about me, why are you back. You stay quiet for months, and then all of the sudden you pop back up to lecture me about my nonexistent love life!' I said, waiting for the reply, that I knew was unlikely to come.

_Because this was the first time you needed my help to see something that should have been clear from the beginning. _It responded. I shook my head, glad for its response but wishing it had stayed quiet. I felt its presence drift out of my thoughts, and I knew that once again, I had my head to myself. I glanced down, and saw Fang watching me, a question in his eyes. I took a deep breathe wondering how I was supposed to explain this to him without completely embarrassing myself. I flew down beside him.

"Lets find a place to land, and then I can explain," I said gesturing to the forest below. He looked at me again and nodded. We swooped down, began to look for a nice tree to nest in.


	3. Voice Fangs POV

A/n; Alright, so this chapter is nothing new, it's the same as the last, just from Fang's POV.

Fang's POV;

I jumped out of the window behind Max, watching her fly higher and lower catching the air currents, and letting them control her. She was much more graceful after I had taught her the ways of the hawks. She closed her eyes, and let everything go. What I would do to see her like that more often, so happy, so relaxed, so _free. _I knew it wouldn't last, but I was glad that I could help her. I know it probably didn't do much, but it had to be something small. Suddenly her brow furrowed, and she shook her head, as though she was disagreeing with someone who had just proven that the sky was brown. I watched, and my own brow tilting slightly, wishing that whatever was distracting her would leave. She deserved to be free for more than a few seconds every couple of months. I should convince her more often. She needed to be more relaxed, and have more quiet. We both loved the flock, but she needed the silence as much as I did. And I loved watching her, when she was free. She was beautiful even when she was mad, but it wasn't the same.

"I do care about him! I already said that. And there is nothing I need to admit to any one, especially him!" Max, suddenly said loudly, annoyed. I looked at her, feeling a mix of worry, fear, and hope. Who was him? And why was she denying this aloud, it obviously annoyed her. But she said it in a voice that normally meant she was denying what she knew was true. Even though this person was most likely not me, it couldn't hurt to much to hope. I had already been left, so how bad could it be? Max suddenly shook her head again, and muttered something under her breath. She caught me looking at her, and she blushed slightly, holding up a finger. At least she would explain. After a few more minutes, she opened her eyes again, and came down next to me. She gestured to the green canopy of trees below, and I nodded, as we looked for a place to land.


	4. A Word of Thanks

A/n; Alright new stuff this time. Enjoy, please R&R.

Max's POV

Fang and I flew into the forest, and I wondered what I was supposed to say. I guess I would just hope that the fact that the voice was back would surprise him too much to ask questions. We found a couple branch's close together and we sat across from each other, each leaning against the back of a tree. I looked up, and saw that he was waiting for me to start.

"The voice is back," I said. He raised his eyebrows slightly, which for a normal person would be to gasp, and have their eyes bug out of their head, while screaming 'what!!'

"Yeah I'm surprised to. It certainly was nice having a mind to myself for a while. Well, besides Angel that is," I continued. I looked up, deciding to wait for him to ask a verbal question, before I continued. I tilted my head to watch the forest around me, waiting for his response.

"What did it say?" he finally asked, softly, as though he couldn't decide whether he should or not.

"Nothing really, just that it was back because it was going to help me see something I should have already because it should have been very obvious," I said quickly. I knew what question came next. I wish I could keep better control of my mouth. I looked at him, and I could see the he knew I was lying. I quickly looked away again.

"Alright," he replied. I looked at him in surprise. He knew I was lying, and that I was uncomfortable, but he didn't push the subject. I gave him a small sad smile, wishing I could tell him more, but not wanting to know his reaction. He nodded and looked away, and I saw a flash of hurt. I mentally cringed, realizing that he was hurt by my lack of trust.

"Thanks. For everything," I said, hoping he would understand, that I did trust him, that it was myself I didn't trust. He nodded.

"We should probably go back," he said after a few minutes of silence. I nodded, but didn't move. It was so quiet and peaceful here, with just Fang and I. He always knew how to make me feel better. Eventually I nudged his foot with mine, and I started to stand. He followed my lead, and began the flight home. We were both silent as we flew through my window. He went through first and closed the window behind me. I stumbled over to my bed and fell onto my bed, for the first time realizing how tired I was. I felt Fang pull the blanket up over me.

"Goodnight Max," he said softly. He stayed there for a few seconds before getting up and leaving me to my short dreamless sleep. Little did I know that his would be much less peaceful.


	5. Pink!

A/n; Alright, new chapter! Anyways, I have a question for everyone! Should I do more POV's as Max, Fang, or OC? I'm going to make a Poll on my profile. Thanks!

Max's POV

I woke to a loud ringing in my ear. I turned over, and attempted to turn it off without getting up. Of course, though, I knocked it off the desk instead. I tried to cover my head with the pillow to muffle the sound, but that didn't work very well. I sighed and got out of bed. I picked up the alarm shut it off and put it back on the desk. It read seven o'clock. No wonder I was so tired! I had only had 4 hours of sleep. I groaned and stretched. Flying with Fang was certainly relaxing, but I wish we could do it earlier. But then we'd have to take the whole flock which would ruin the point. It was always nice to go flying with the entire flock, but I only got sense of weightlessness while I was flying if I was alone or with Fang. He let's me relax.

_You have to admit to yourself Max how you feel. _The voice suddenly piped up. I was about to respond but I felt its presence fade away. I shook my head and walked to my closet. I might as well get dre--, wait. I looked down and shook my head. I already was dressed. I glanced at the window, and saw that it was going to warm out, so I replaced my pants with a pair of shorts, and went downstairs. I'm pretty sure I could make myself a bowl of cereal without burning down the house. I went downstairs to find Iggy in the middle of making breakfast, with Angel and Gazzy sitting at the table. I walked into the kitchen, and looked at the stove, trying to see what he was making.

"_He's making pancakes Max!" _Angel shouted in my head.

"_Ouch, Angel lower the volume a little. And thanks. Oh, and please stay out of my head,_" I said, giving her a mock reproachful look. She giggled and nodded.

"Hey, Iggy, think you can add a few for me," I called over to him.

"Sure, Max," he said. I saw a chair pulled out and I was trying to move it, when it was suddenly filled. He must have been there a while if he had been invisible.

"Fang!" I said, shocked, and more than a little annoyed. He looked up, with a slight smile, and tilted his chair in, motioning softly to the chair next to him, before fading from view again.

"You're so annoying you know that?" I said, and sat down in the chair next to his.

"Yes," he responded, becoming visible. I looked around. Nudge still hadn't come in. And where was Ella, and Mom?

"Mom took Ella and Nudge shopping. They didn't want to wake you, they only left a few minutes ago." Angel said.

"Thanks Angel," I said aloud, silently adding in my thoughts _I thought I told you to stay out of my head?_ She giggled and apologized. That was when Iggy came over with two huge plates of pancakes.

"Umm, Iggy, are you sure that's enough?" Gazzy asked unsure. Iggy rolled his sightless eyes, put the plates down and returned to the stove, coming back with two more plates filled with pancakes.

"Wow Ig, Never mind! These look great. Are those Chocolate Chips? I love chocolate chips. Man Ig, you're awesome!" Gazzy said again, sounding suspiciously like Nudge. I rolled my eyes and grabbed several pancakes. Everyone ate like animals (Well, we _are _part bird.) Within half an hour, we were finished, with Iggy doing the dishes. After a few seconds of quiet, the younger kids started to fidget. Angel looked at me with her big blue eyes, and asked "Max, what are we gonna do today?"

"Oh, well, umm, what do you guys want to do today. That's legal," I said, the last part meant for Iggy and Gazzy. "Which means no bombs," I said clarifying. Iggy and Gazzy looked depressed.

"Max, can we go to the beach," Angel asked. "While we were flying the other day I was looking around, and there was a beach and there was no one there, please Max?" She asked in one breath. Gazzy looked at me with hopeful eyes. I looked at Fang, but he had turned invisible again. I glared at the so-called empty chair, and was rewarded with a visible Fang giving me a half smile. I rolled my eyes, knowing he could care less where we went.

_He doesn't care where you go as long as you are happy. _the voice chimed in. I groaned, not this again. 'He likes it when the flock is happy just as much as I do. If he thinks this beach is safe, then so do I.' I responded silently.

_You must admit to him you care about just as much as he does for you. _It continued. 'I already have. He cares about me as a sister, and I care about him as a brother. That's it. No less, and definitely no more.' I replied. But what if it was more? If he could be more than just a brother he's smart funny, incredibly hot, and he's Fang. He always, wait Bad Max. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I looked up and saw that once again everyone was looking at me.

"Oh, sorry guys. It's just my voice is back," I said. Gazzy who had been in the middle of biting into a pancake that he had saved, choked and Angel had to pat him hard on the back several times to make him cough it up. Iggy dropped the dish he was holding, and Angel, well, Angel probably already knew.

"The voice is back?!" Gazzy choked out after Angel helped him breath again.

"Sadly, yes," I replied, not at all happy about it.

"Fang, I know you are Mr. Emotionless, but you're not showing anything," Gazzy said to Fang.

"Gazzy, Fang already knows," Angel said, before Fang or I could comment. Oh, right, now we're probably going to explain why we were out at two in the morning alone together. Angel wasn't done yet though, "Max told him while they were flying yesterday. Why were you guys out at two in the morning. Oh, I get it now, Thanks! No, don't be embarrassed you two, I think its romantic." She said clearing things up for everyone. Sort of. Gazzy who had now been taking a drink of water somehow got it up his nose, and started sneezing to try and get it out. Iggy dropped yet another dish. '_Thanks Angel, really appreciate that._' I said silently to her, dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome, both of you." She said. "What? You both said thanks. I knew you were going to," she said smiling. I couldn't stay mad at her, she was just so cute.

"Wait, so you guys were, like, on a date?" Iggy asked a very quiet room.

"Iggy, god no," I said while Fang picked up the cushion of an unused chair and threw it at him.

"Ouch. Damn it Fang, what was that for," he yelled. Hearing him curse I took another cushion and threw it at him harder than Fang had.

"Language Iggy," I said, as that one hit him in the head, drowning out something worse.

"I hate you guys, I truly do," he grumbled.

"But Max, can we go to the beach, PLEASE Max, please," she said holding out the last word, and putting on Bambi eyes.

"Fine Angel, we can go to the beach. But on several conditions," I said. Her bright smile faded just a little. "One, we wait for Nudge and Ella. Two, if Total gets wet, your going to carry him back here, and then give him a bath. Three, don't go under water for more than ten minutes at once. Alright," I said sternly. Her eyes lit up again, as she realized these conditions were easy, and that they said she could bring Total. "And one more. If there are other people there, we are going to a different beach."

"Oh, Thankyou Max, Thank you Thankyou, Thankyou," she said making the words jumbled togther. She jumped up and gave me a big hug.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now everybody, lets go get changed. And remember to wear a layer of clothing above your swimsuit. And bring a towel," I called to the empty room.

"I think they heard you," Fang said, startling me again. Of course he had yet again gone invisible.

"I really do hate it when you do that," I said giving him another glare. But I wasn't really mad, and he could tell. He gave me another half grin, shoved his bangs out of his eyes. I looked at him. I loved that smile, he looked so, amazing with it. I gave him a small grin back, before he faded away again. I lightly punched wear I thought his arm was, and was responded with a "Hey!" and a once again visible Fang. He gave me an evil smile then disappeared again. I punched where his arm was, and was met with nothing.

"Fang you cheater!" I yelled, and was replied with a punch on the arm. I quickly swung my arm, but again hit nothing. I suddenly had an idea. I gave the room an evil smile before walking over to the kitchen section of the room, and pulling out flour and bright pink food coloring the kind that stains peoples clothing. I grabbed the flour, and started throwing handfuls out. After a couple of minutes the flour settled in mid air. I grinned to myself, and pretended not to notice, while I moved closer and closer, then covered Fang, with the bright pink food coloring.

"Now that's not fair," He said, standing up. I laughed, looking at him. He was covered in pink dye and flour. I had poured it on his head and shirt, so he had black hair with pink highlights, and his shirt was covered in bright splotches and dots, as well as his pants.

"It suits you," I said, ruffling his hair to annoy him, and to get the pink to settle in.

"Pink? Why pink. You're kidding," he said annoyed. I grinned and held the bottle up. He tried to grab it from me but I was too quick for him. He groaned.

"You better get changed," I said. "Oh wow, I better to." We had been down here for half an hour. I grinned at him again, and then ran from the room. I heard the door open behind me, and him still muttering about pink. We reached the top of the stairs, when Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel walked out of their rooms. They stared at Fang. Even Iggy had his mouth opened, probably because Angel sent him a mental note.

"Wow Fang, I knew you liked her, but isn't this a little extreme?" Iggy asked. He was awarded with a squirt of pink from me and a punch from Fang. "Alright, alright, calm down. At least I can't see how bad my shirt must look now." Iggy continued. Fang and I pushed past them and we each went into our respective room to get changed.


	6. Beach

A/n; Alright, here is chapter 6! Everyone check out the Poll on my profile. Again, everyone please R&R. By the way, Thank you WolfGurl13, for putting me in you favorites. And I'd also like to thank Ivyflightislistening for being my first reviewer! Here's the next Chapter, hope you all like it!

Fangs POV

I walked into my room. Why did Max choose pink. Pink was the color of Hell. And now I think I'm wearing the color of Hell. I know normally it's the other way around isn't it. I put on swim shorts, and threw a black T-shirt on over it. I walked over to the bathroom sink and looked in the mirror. My hair was covered in it I groaned, turned on the faucet, and stuck my head underneath. When I was finished part of it was out, and it wasn't as bright. Suddenly, I had a stroke of genius. I walked over to my desk, grabbed a black sharpie. Max is so lucky I love her, otherwise I would get her back so bad. '_Fang don't get Max back!_' I heard Angel yell into my head. Thank whatever creature above that looks after mutants she hadn't heard the first part. 'Angel get out of my head! I won't get Max back, alright,' I shouted back. I could almost see her cringe as she retreated. Crap, normally I'm on guard from Angel better. But I couldn't get Max back. I hated it when we fought, it literally broke me (I don't care how sappy that sounds, its true). Even if it meant being forced to have pink hair. I grinned. I wouldn't for long though. I uncapped the black sharpie, and started drawing over where my hair was still pink. Soon, my hair was slightly shiny and sticky, but black all the same. And it should come off in the open anyways. Well, I guess this is why I love her. Her spontaneous actions she's known so well for. But I'm going to have to get back at somebody if I want to keep my reputation. Maybe Iggy. I'll talk it over with Max later. But for now, I had to go face the rest of the flock. I walked to my door took a deep breath and opened it.

And walked right into Nudge and Ella. I gave them a glare and they stared at my with open mouths. "Your not pink," they said in unison, obviously very disappointed. They ought to close their mouths, they're going to attract flies.

"No, I'm not," I replied pushing past them. I walked over to Max's room, and waited. I was standing there for a few minutes before her door opened, but she didn't see me, it was as though she was looking right through me. I was about to ask if something was wrong when she walked right into me as I was moving forward, and we both lost our balance, and landed on the floor. Nudge and Ella ran over to us.

"Oh my god what happened, did you fall, I hate when I do that because then I get scrapes and then it stings and then I have to get a bandaid and that's okay though but once I got this weird bright green one and it was like an alien I don't like aliens their creepy and slimy if we ever meet an alien will you kick its ass for me Max cuz well I don't," Nudge started rambling. Eventually she was silenced by the look I was giving her, but not soon enough. I rolled my eyes got up and held my hand out for Max. She glared at me. I hadn't known I had turned invisible, I just did. No wonder she was looking past me. I mouthed sorry, and put as much sincerity as possible in my eyes. Her glare softened, and she allowed me to pull her up. She was in her bathing suit also, I saw the strings at the top of her T-shirt. It was the same one she had been wearing last night.

"Sharpie," she asked with a raised eyebrow. She must have noticed my pink free hair. I gave her a half smile, the one that made her blush. She looked away, a slight hint of red entering her cheeks. But once again, the moment was ruined.

"Can we go swimming now? Everyone's already changed and we're waiting for you downstairs, thanks for waiting Max, because if you hadn't me and Ella would have been like well why didn't you wait for us but you did so now we're like happy oh, did you know that like we went shopping and found these really cute clothes that like we had to buy I got a," Nudge started but was cut short by Ella's hand. I saw Max give her a look of thanks, before I turned and went downstairs. Like Ella had said, everyone else was down here, waiting by the back door. I went to stand with them, every once in a while shifting my weight so as not to go invisible again. Max soon came down as well, followed by Ella and Nudge.

"Mom, we're leaving," Max called to the front of the house.

"Alright honey, don't get back to late," was the response. Dr. Martinez was really cool about this entire thing. She rarely ever asked where we were going or to stay safe. She knew that we would try our best, and always keep the others safe. The eight of us walked outside. Angel was carrying Total, while Max would carry Ella. We jumped up into the air, and let Angel lead us to the deserted beach.

We landed at the beach twenty minutes later. The flight had been uneventful, other than Nudge talking non-stop, Gazzy letting off a few trademarks, and using his voice throwing tricks to reenact the story Angel was telling Nudge about what she'd missed, and Max having her Voice talking to her throughout the entire trip, muttering about something. Ella one time was able to make sense of something and burst out laughing, while Max blushed, and had said "Well it's true!"

Angel had made a good choice. The beach was empty, but more or less clean. A couple broken bottles left over from old parties, but nothing bad. The younger kids and Ella stripped down to their bathing suits and ran into the water leaving Max and I to set up a few towels, and keep watch. We both knew that it was unlikely for anyone to find us out here, but years of bad experiences on beaches taught us to keep on guard. When Max attempted to cut her arm off, and when Ari attacked us, and she kissed me, and well, she _kissed _me. I was shocked she actually cared about me that way. It was one of her spontaneous reactions that I love her for so much. But then when I tried to show her that I felt the same, she ran. I will never understand her. A shadow passed over me, and I looked up to find Max staring at me.

"Well, are you going to swim, or just sit there all day?" she asked lightly. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes in response. "You better come out some time, or I'm gonna come after you," she threatened. I gave her half smile, begging that we weren't interrupted as always.

"Max, Angel is making fish chase me! Ouch, one bit my toe! Max help, Angel stop! Nudge, don't splash me! Maax, they're gaining up on me! Max help! Now Iggy's splashing me to! MAX HELP!!!" Gazzy yelled whining. Of course my begging was for nothing. Max gave me another look that said you-better-come-or-I-will-come-after-you, then ran off to make Gazzy's team more even. She always helped the weakest team, no matter how bad the standings were. I looked after her thoughtfully, before walking over to a tree in the shade, and fading into the darkness literally. After a while, I saw Max get up and start looking for me. I let her wander for a few minutes, so I could watch her without her knowing, before I waved when she was looking my way. She gave me an exasperated look, and shook her head as she walked over.

"So, are you going to come in? Or will I have to live up to my threat?" She asked me. She looked so beautiful, she was wet slightly, but the sun was drying that, her hair was slicked back in a rubber band, and her cheeks were slightly red from swimming for so long. Her dark brown was lit up from the sun hitting her back, and her mock anger look was amazing. I mentally shook my head, and forced myself to answer her question without sounding like some lovesick fool. _Aww, Fang you're lovesick! That's so sweet! _Angel piped up in my head. I replied in a deadly serious voice, to let her know that I meant what I said. _Angel, get out of my head. _Her presence suddenly faded. I looked back at Max, and patted the ground next to me.

"I was thinking of coming out later, when its cooler," I said. It was true, I preferred swimming at night, when the younger kids were normally to cold and tired to, so I could swim out farther alone in the quiet.  
"That's actually not a bad idea," she said taking the seat next to me, and leaning against the back of the tree. She started to nod off, and she leaned against my shoulder. I stayed like that for a few seconds, before I put my arm around her shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time, her sleeping on my shoulder, and me watching the younger ones just in case. When Max wasn't watching, I had to. Eventually one by one the younger kids started to come out of the water to look for us.

"Max, Max, time to wake up, the younger kids look hungry," I said softly rubbing her arm slowly to wake her up. She groaned slightly, but reluctantly took her head off my shoulder, and stood up.

"Max, where are you, I'm hungry, can we eat, I would eat sand, actually no I wouldn't its to hard and dry oh my god is that a crab, I hate crabs, Ahhhh its coming after me, Angel, make it stop make it stop," Nudge screamed, as a crab slowly started walking towards where she was standing. She ran, while Gazzy picked it up to look at it closer, but he was bit on the nose, before he instantly dropped it, and started running and screaming like Nudge. Max watched them laughing softly, and her laugh made even me let out a softer chuckle. She looked at me and shook her head before running after them. I got up, and went to where we had laid out the towels, and grabbed a basket Max's mom had packed for us. It was filled with sandwiches, there were maybe eighty. I grabbed it, and hauled it up the beach to where everyone was standing. I put it down, then stretched out my wings, watching the sky. It was dusk, and the sky was a mix of blues, purples, and black, spreading out slowly turning from light blue to purple to navy to black. It was almost as beautiful as Max. Almost. I took the lid off the basket, grabbed a few sandwiches for myself, and stepped back so everyone else could take. I ate my fill quickly, and caught Max's eye. I motioned to the ocean, and she held up her finger. I nodded and got up. I walked to the beach, pulled off my shirt and shoes, took a running start, and glided, out just above the water. It was a trick I had learned from the hawks. I let the tip of my feathers drift down slightly, with my wings leaning up to catch the wind. I started to slide down, and soon was entirely in the water. The one bad part about this plan was that I would have to swim the few miles back to the beach, because my wings would most likely be to wet to fly. I settled back on the water, letting the current control my motions. I made sure that I wasn't turning invisible, so Max could find me when she went looking.


	7. Swimming

A/n; Alright, how did everyone like chapter 6? Well, here's chapter 7.

Max's POV

Fang got up and left. I watched him as he went down to the ocean. He took off his shirt and gracefully flew over the ocean several miles, as silent as a hawk. He certainly learned from them. But he wasn't going to have fun swimming that entire way back, I thought with a grin. I turned back to the rest of my family. They were all stuffing their faces with sandwiches. Well, except for Ella and Total. Total was eating slowly because his sandwich was almost as big as his head, while Ella was barely eating at all, she was just staring ahead. Well, actually, ahead would be at Iggy. I wonder if she likes him anymore than she lets on. Fang once told me Iggy liked Ella, but I'm not sure if he still has feelings for her. That'd be nice though. _Max, that would be so sweet if Iggy and Ella got together. Almost as romantic it would be if you and Fang got together. You two are perfect for each other! _Angel thought to me. Now that's a weird sentence. _Angel, darling, stay out of my head. And no it wouldn't be romantic if me and Fang got together, well even if it would be it doesn't matte, because it's not going to happen._ I thought back to her.

"Well, I think it would be. Let's take a vote," Angel said aloud in a huff. I raised my eyebrows slightly, before glaring at her. She grinned at me. "Everyone who thinks Max and Fang should get together raise your hand. Or paw," she said. Everyone looked at her in shock, and Gazzy choked for the third time today. I glared at her. _I thought the question was if they thought it would be romantic, _I though angrily. Angel grinned as she raised her hand, along with Nudge and Iggy. Total wasn't really sure if his vote counted, mine certainly didn't, and Gazzy and Ella were it to much of a shock to raise their hands if they would have otherwise. "Well, I guess it's a tie. Well, we better ask Fang then, when he comes back. He's to far away for me to reach him right now," Angel said, probably knowing that this would be the result all along. I groaned and got up.

"Well, I'm going back in the water, Ella, you're in charge. Don't let Iggy or Gazzy blow anything up. And keep everyone in your sight," I said. She nodded at me. I walked out over to the water, and tried to find Fang's shirt so I would know about where he would be. Eventually I found it. I picked it up, and pushed it further back, so that it wouldn't get wet, then flew out over the water silently wishing Fang would be visible. After maybe 15 miles out I found him floating in the water almost sleeping, besides his fingers making small circles in the water. He had stayed visible purposely so I could find him easier.

_That was sweet of him wasn't it, Maximum. _The voice chimed in. _He cares about you, and wants to spend as much time with you. He probably would have fallen asleep, besides the fact that you were going to come with him._

'Yeah, that was nice of him, but he also knows I would have kicked his ass if he didn't,' I replied.

_Can't you accept the fact he loves you? He does, and he tries to show you in any way he can, from even the smallest things like this. You don't realize how unsure he is when he does the smallest things, like when he puts his arm around you. And when he woke you up, he was soft, and loving, and careful. Anyone else would have just screamed in your ear before you got up. You should see the way he looks at you when you're not looking, or when your asleep. You must admit to yourself how much you love him, then to him. He's waiting. _It said. I just flapped there in mid-air, shocked at how open it was.

Why was it the first time it decided to be blunt, it was about something I didn't want to hear. I shook my head wanting to respond, but knowing it wouldn't listen, and I would just embarrass myself more. Maybe I should just admit I like him. Wait, but there's nothing to admit. God, I'm so confused. I lowered myself down into the water next to Fang and I lightly tapped his hand. He opened his eyes slightly, and grinned at me, righting himself so that he was standing.

"Thanks for staying visible. For once," I added under my breath. He grinned again. "Oh, you want to stay away from the rest of the flock for a couple of hours at least. They have a question for you, and they are going to force you to answer," I said, warning him.

"That's fine. As long as you're waiting with me," he said, saying last part as a question.

"As long as you don't get tired of me," I said only half-kidding. His response was a grin. He was grinning a lot more than usual these days.

"I think I might be able to stand a few hours with you," he said joking. "But what do they want to ask me," he asked, curious. Oh wow, I'm smart, I now I couldn't not tell him what they wanted.

"Well, they took a vote, and mine didn't count, so they need a tie-breaker. It was Angel, Nudge, and Iggy, vs. Total, Ella, and Gazzy," I said. "But I'm pretty sure Ella was just in shock, and Total wasn't sure if his vote counted."

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

"Well, I'm gonna let that be a little surprise," I said, blessing my sudden thought. That got me out of answering that question.

"Well, than at least tell me who you would have sided with, if your vote did count for anything," he said. Damn it, why hadn't I known he would have said that. I was about to answer that I would have sided with Gazzy, but I caught my tongue. That would probably hurt him when he learned the question, if what the voice said was true (which I doubted.) But if it was, I didn't want to hurt him. But even besides that, I honestly didn't know the answer. I would never admit to Angel or Nudge or Iggy, Gazzy, or Ella, but to Fang it was different. The friendship between us was different than the one that connected us to the rest of the flock. So I might tell him the truth about something that I would lie to the rest of the flock no matter how guilty I felt. But how do I even feel.

"I don't know," I finally admitted honestly. How did I even feel. I was so confused. I hate the voice. Before it showed up, everything seemed perfectly fine, but now, everything was different. Fang might be more than a brother to me. "I hate beaches," I finally muttered. The last few times I was at one, I had kissed Fang for some unknown reason, and another time I had cut open my arm. Fang heard me and laughed lightly. He was in a much better mood than usual. He was more open. And I liked it, he was happier which was always good. He was almost a different person when he laughed, but only almost. No one could laugh the way he did. It was soft and light, almost carefree, but also slightly guarded. He let down so many of his guards when he laughed. Normally he was much more secure, but the few times he laughed he was willing to let most of them go. I grinned at him loving the way he looked when he laughed. He looked free.

_See Max, once you admit your feelings to yourself, everything will be much less confusing. _The voice chimed in. My face instantly hardened slightly, and as Fang noticed this his laughter was cut short, his guards replaced.

'Great, now you had to go and ruin it. Why are we always interrupted?' I thought annoyed. "Voice," I said aloud to Fang. He nodded, relaxing slightly, when he realized I was annoyed not worried. 'You'll have more luck getting me to admit something if you let me come to it myself,' I said silently, knowing it not to be true, but wanting it to be all the same.

_Maximum, we know that is not true. As soon as you admit to yourself how you feel, I will stop interrupting you as you put it. But do you know understand how he feels, every time a member of the flock interrupts the two of you. While you were asleep, he wished to stay like that forever, with you asleep next to him. Every time he makes you blush, a member of the flock comes to say something to you, and your blush fades. He loves you Maximum. Now you must admit how you feel._ The voice continued, and again faded before I had time to respond. But it did have a point, we were always interrupted. I hadn't realized that, but now that I thought about it, it seemed to be more and more obvious. That must have been what the voice meant early this morning. But for now no one could interrupt us. I grinned thinking of a plan.

"If you want to we can go back to the beach, I have an idea of how to keep them from trying to ask you their question," I said.

"Maybe they should just ask me the question. Then, we could get it over with," he said.

"I'll admit I am curious, but then they would start asking you lots more questions, and Nudge would start talking non stop again. Which means no more peace until you fall asleep," I said. He shrugged, knowing I was right.

"Alright, what's your plan," he said. I explained to him. We would swim back, and I would get out of the water first, while he went back further away. I would tell the flock he was going to swim for longer, and he would stay invisible if he could as he came up the beach. And we would meet under the same tree as last time. "That might work, but, I'm not sure how long I can stay invisible while I'm moving," he said. I shrugged implying it was worth a try. I was actually slightly surprised he was so willing to agree. _That is because he wants to spend time alone with you. _I rolled my eyes at the voice and we swam back separating closer to the beach. I got out and was about to go to the tree, but I turned to the flock instead.

"Guys, we have to leave in a couple of hours," I said, before walking up to the tree. I heard a chorus of moans. I wasn't going to turn though, and fall for the Bambi eyes that I was sure were penetrating my back. I sat down against the trunk of the tree, next to Fang. I yawned, and started nodding off. Fang repositioned so I would be more comfortable, and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He put his arm around me again, and began playing with a strand of my hair. I smiled, and fell asleep, but not before the voice had a chance to softly say _at least admit it to yourself_. 'alright alright,' I thought still smiling, as I fell asleep.


	8. Roller Coasters Arm Wrestling SelfDenial

A/n; Alright, so the poll is up, I realized I didn't set it right, so sorry to all of you who couldn't find it. Enjoy chapter 8, please R&R.

Max's POV

_MAX! _I heard someone scream in my head. I jumped up, startling Fang, who was quickly standing beside me, doing an automatic 360. I shook my head.

"Angel," I said. Fang relaxed. So much for not being interrupted by anyone, I thought. 'Angel, sweetie what is it, I was sleeping,' I said groggily in my head. _Sorry Max, but Fang is there, and he wouldn't move while you were still asleep he said we had to wait until you got up, but it was getting dark anyways so we have to leave. But now we can ask him the question, but we wanted to wait till you were there. Sorry._ She said. I looked at Fang. He looked almost sheepish. He was embarrassed he hadn't woken me up. Well, he didn't want to be interrupted either.

"Hey, thanks for letting me sleep, I really needed it after yesterdays flight," I said to him sincerely. He nodded and looked away. I realized that might have been the wrong thing to say, seeing as it was his fault I didn't get any sleep. Well, that's how he saw it anyways. "It was worth it though," I said as an afterthought.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said apologizing. I grinned, and was responded with my favorite half smile. I blushed lightly blessing the dark. That caused him to grin a little wider. Great he saw me blush, I thought, making it turn deeper, and his grin go a little wider. I looked away, and saw the flock racing towards us. Well, it was fun while it lasted. I sighed slightly. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me softly. "But lets go again tonight. Earlier though," he said. I grinned and nodded, before turning back to face the flock as they landed in front of us.

"Why didn't you tell us he was back!" Nudge yelled. "We want to know his answer!"

"Guys, she was asleep when I got back, but she had warned me about your question. But she also said she was curious about my answer, so I waited for her to wake up," Fang said. Everyone stared at him. That was the longest speech they had heard him say.

"Well, she's up now so we can ask you," Angel said, the first one to recover. "So, who's side are you on," she asked.

"Angel, I don't think he knows the question," I said, saving him from making another speech. He sent me a grateful look.

"Oh, you wanted it to be a surprise okay," she said probably reading one of our minds. Might as well get it over with, I thought. "Okay well, Fang shouldn't you and Max get together, because I think you should. Oh, and don't lie," She added, giving him Bambi eyes to make sure he would tell the truth.

"What?!" Fang said loudly, sounding very surprised. Wow, he must have been shocked, because he didn't even bother to pretend he wasn't.

"Oh my god, it's really late, we have to get back, Mom is going to so kill us," I said making up an excuse to save him, but realizing what I said was completely true. I ran over and grabbed the towels and empty basket, and handed them to Iggy before picking up Ella, and taking off. The rest of the flock finally started functioning, and in a few minutes we were all in the air. Fang flew next to me, and mouthed 'Thanks so friggin much,' when Ella wasn't looking. I grinned and mouthed 'no prob.' We got back to Mom's house within a half an hour. As we walked in the door, we were met by a worried gaze.

"You should have been home earlier," she said sternly. Everyone apologized, and went upstairs to go to bed. I didn't bother changing; I just fell onto my bed exhausted. Later on, I think I heard Fang come into the room, and watch me. He walked over, and gently stroked my head.

"Goodnight Max," he said softly, before lightly kissing me on the forehead. I grinned softly, still mostly asleep. He left the room, and the voice said _Now, that you have admitted it to yourself, you must tell him. _'Go away, I love him, but this is just a dream, it can't be real,' I replied sleepily. The voice softly laughed. _Get some rest Max. _I instantly fell into a deep sleep.

I woke to a loud slam and two high pitched voices in my ear. I groaned and turned over, my brain not able to comprehend such annoying noises in the morning. I was replied with two shoves, and the blanket being pulled off me. I looked up at to people giving me Bambi eyes, begging me to get up. I quickly looked away, but the damage was done. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes and letting them adjust to the glaring lights. I put my hand over Nudges mouth to stop the steady stream of babbling. I looked at Angel and she grinned.

"Max, come on, _please, _can we can we can we?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? Can we what," I said still half-asleep. She groaned, realizing this.

"Today is the Arizona state fair! Can we go Max, please please?" She begged me, giving me Bambi eyes again.

"Angel, sweetie, I don't know, and don't you look at me like that. But there are going to be lots of people, and you know we don't like crowds," I said.

"But _Max, _its okay, because there's no one after us and they have a talent show. I can fly and then we have to win. Or Total could talk! We'd have to win," she said, very excited. But she did have a point. No one was after us, and even if they were, it was a public place, so we could get lost in the crowd pretty easily. She saw me debating, and started bouncing even higher.

"Fine," I began, and was responded with several squeals. "On several conditions. No one is entering the talent show to do something that Ella can't do. And Total won't either just because he can talk. Total will stay with Iggy the entire time as his Seeing Eye dog. Everyone is going to partner up, no one goes anywhere without the other alright," I said. They nodded harder, and somehow succeeded in bouncing even higher. "Now go tell the rest of the flock, because I have to get dressed," I said, pushing them out, and closing the door behind them. I switched my T-shirt and shorts, for a different T-shirt and shorts. I half-heartedly attempted to drag a comb through my hair, before grabbing a rubber band and putting it into a ponytail. I threw on my shoes, and sitting on my bed, when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I yelled. Fang opened the door and slipped through. I looked up and started tying my shoes.

"We're going to a fair?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

"Bambi eyes are very powerful. And I didn't have a good excuse," I said as an answer.

"Ah," he said. He had fallen for Angel's Bambi eyes several times, the worst of which was allowing her to keep Total. I stood up, and walked to the door. Fang stepped out of the way, and closed the door behind us. I walked downstairs and was immediately stopped by Nudge and Angel both giving me big hugs.

"Guys, Choking," I succeeded in gasping out. They giggled and squeezed me even harder for a second before letting go, and running back into the kitchen. I took a few deep breaths, before walking into the kitchen.

"We're going to a fair?" Gazzy asked, much more excited than Fang had been.

"Yes. No explosives though," I said quickly, before I could get their hopes up. He didn't seem to hear me though. The entire flock was smiling. Well, everyone except Fang. I don't think we had ever been to a fair. But that didn't mean we could let our guard down completely. After everyone finished eating a breakfast cooked by Iggy, I left a note for Mom and Ella, before grabbing my 'Max Card,' as everyone called it. It was the credit card I had found a few years back, with help from the Voice. I made sure everyone was ready, before I walked to the door, and flew into the air, soon followed by the rest of the flock. I called Angel to the front, so she could lead us, since she was the only one who actually knew where it was. We flew for about twenty minutes, before Angel pointed out the fair. Honestly, it didn't look that bad, there were a few rides, including a Ferris wheel. There were also lots of booths, some selling trinkets, others hosting games. There were several places to get food, and the crowds weren't too bad. So, we might be able to enjoy ourselves, which I hadn't really been sure about when Angel had been telling me about it. We circled, trying to find a place to land, and finally chose to behind one of the stands. We tucked in our wings, and straightened our T-shirts. "Alright, now everyone, Total is with Iggy, and he is your Seeing Eye dog. Angel, Nudge, no talent show. Iggy, Gazzy, no explosives. Stay with each other at all times. Now here's some money for each of you," I said handing them each one hundred dollars.

"We'll meet up for lunch, at the food stand near the entrance," I finished as everyone ran off.

Fang and I walked out from behind the booth, and started walking, not really sure what we wanted to do. We saw Nudge and Angel racing up two very unstable ladders. Nudge looked like she was losing, until Angel fell off, in a way that was not very graceful way. I laughed, and Fang grinned as we passed them. Iggy had just won a timer, off a balloon dart game. How he does that I won't ever know, but what he'll use that timer for, I think I can guess. Fang and I kept walking, trying to find something to do. The rides were out, due to our claustrophobia. _Not that you wouldn't mind being that close to him_ the voice chimed in. 'I thought you said you would leave once I admitted to myself,' I shot back. 'And since when has my love life become such a big interest for you?' _Maximum, you must admit your feelings to him. _I groaned and shook my head. 'Not that again!' I said. 'Admitting to myself was enough thank you. Besides, I'm not in love with him, I only have a mutant-bird-part-time-school girl's crush.' I felt it fade. Fang was giving me a strange look.

"Voice," I said. He nodded, and looked away. But it did have a point. I wouldn't mind sitting on a ride with Fang, even with my claustrophobia. But I highly doubted he felt the same way, despite anything the voice had said. _Well, why don't you ask him, and find out for yourself. _The voice said. "I thought you were leaving," I muttered under my breath. I heard a low chuckle, as it faded again.

"What?" Fang asked, confused. I shook my head.

"Voice, again. It seems to be trying to make up for 6 months in a few days, but commenting much more than usual, and being particularly annoying," I explained. He gave me a half-smile. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about that," he said pointing to a booth, a smile playing on his lips. It was an arm wrestling competition. I raised my eyebrows, and he grinned. "Think about it. Two incredibly strong kids, very light weight, beating full grown men," he said leading me on. I grinned back at him and we turned and we walked towards the booth. The teenager selling tickets looked at us.

"This is for really strong people you two. There's a kid's version down there," said the teenager.

"We'd like a challenge," Fang said, putting out the money for two tickets. The teenager shrugged, and handed them to him. We walked in, and sat down at a table. It wasn't very organized; people were just randomly competing against each other.

"What are you two kids doing here," some man rudely asked us. He reeked of stale beer and smoke, but he looked strong.

"We're here to compete," Fang responded, daring the guy to mess with him. I think the guy was still drunk because he didn't take the hint.

"Yeah right. Come here and I'll wrestle you, and break your arm off kid," the guy said. Fang raised his eyebrows, and sat down across from him.

"Fang, don't hurt him," I said softly, not wanting to cause a fight

"Oh, don't worry sweet, I'm not gonna be the one hurting when this is done," the guy said to me.

"Well, maybe just a bit," I added to him. Fang looked at me, and I grinned and softly punched him in the shoulder. He grinned back, and put his arm out for the other guy to grab. When he did, we both looked at it in disgust. His fingernails were yellow, with dirt under them all.

"Damn it man, have you ever heard of something called _soap_?" Fang asked. The man growled and began pushing fangs arm down with a grin. Then a frown. After a few minutes, Fang's arm hadn't moved an inch, and the man was sweating (which, let me tell you, didn't combine nicely with the stench of beer and smoke.) The guy started swearing quite loudly at Fang, causing a lot of people to look our way. Fang, growing bored, easily pushed the man's arm down to the table. "Well, that was fun," Fang said sarcastically. Everyone stared at him, and soon another man came to challenge him. He sighed, and sat down again and held out the same hand. It was only now I realized that Fang was using his left hand. He was a righty. I grinned to myself. Fang beat everyone else who challenged him leaving everyone staring at him in wonder. "Max," he said gesturing at the table. I grinned, and sat down across from him. He held out his left hand. I raised an eyebrow, and grinning, he switched hands. I grabbed his hand with my own, and tried to push his down. Damn, he was good. We were to evenly matched. I would gain a little ground then he would and we would just go back and forth. After about ten minutes he spoke up, amusement in his eyes.

"Draw?" he asked, grinning. I smiled back, and pushed his hand down a little farther before responding.

"Draw," I said letting go and repositioning my hand to shake his. We walked out of the tent together, and burst out laughing. Well, I was laughing, he was chuckling. The looks on all of those people's faces was priceless. They were all shocked at the fact some kid could beat them. And then he challenged some girl, who was as good as him. We walked off laughing, the teenager staring after us. Fang got a bottle of water, poured some over his hand, and took a drink. He offered some to me, and I took a few large drinks before handing it back to him. It was really hot out, and that tent had been really stuffy.

"We probably have time for one more thing before we have to meet everyone," I said, checking my watch.

"You want to go on one of the rides?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows. "What? That one there is open, and pretty high up, so we shouldn't get claustrophobic. And even though the seats are kinda small, there's only room for two people I think, so we don't have to worry about meeting strangers," Fang explained. It did make sense. _And as I said, you wouldn't mind sitting that close to him. _'Oh shut up' was all I replied to the voice.

"Sure that's sounds good. And besides, if it breaks, we can always fly," I said, looking for the one he had pointed out. He grinned and began to lead me to it. It was a tall red ride. Each car was spinning separately, while the center was rotating as well. Different cars were going at different speeds, and it looked like you could control them. We got there, and stood in line. Just before we got into our car, I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned, but no one was there, even though I had the distinct feeling someone was watching me. "I have a bad feeling about this," I said to Fang.

"You wanna get off?" he asked quickly. I looked at him, smiled softly, and shook my head.

"No, not about the ride particularly, just in general. Just that something bad is going to happen soon. I feel like someone's watching me, you know what I mean," I said. He nodded put his arm around my shoulder, and squeezed me gently.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry," he said, trying to reassure me. I nodded and looked around. The ride was starting, and I saw the controller for the speed. I reached over Fang to put it on the highest setting. He looked over and grinned. I grinned back, then repositioned slightly so I was leaning on him a little. Had a looked up, I would have seen his grin get a little wider. The ride was short, but it was fun. No where near as good as flying though. It's a shame that for most people, this is the closest they can get to actually flying, without a serious risk on their health. Like jumping off a bridge or cliff would give you the same feeling more or less, but then you'd probably die, or at least end up in the emergency room. But then again, I guess it's also a shame that me and the flock are mutants who have been running from psychos who want to cage us, study us, and then dissect us and splice our genes, or some crazy freakin' crap like that. Sometimes being normal has its perks. I grinned to myself and checked my watch. Oh wow, we were late.

"We better hurry up, and meet the flock, we're late. And the quicker we get there the better, I still feel like something bad is going to happen, and I don't want to leave them alone for too long," I said, going from a speed walk into a quick jog. We caught up to the flock, and found everything to be fine, but I still couldn't let go of that feeling. It's probably nothing, I thought shaking my head. _Trust your instincts Maximum,_ the voice said. I groaned. So maybe it wasn't nothing. Well, I shouldn't worry about it too much, that would only make it worse. I went up to the food stand and bought enough food for the flock, and for once wasn't given any strange looks, or asked too many questions. I brought it to the table, and everyone stuffed themselves. I saw someone slip into the seat next to me, and I instantly went on guard, tapping Fang twice, as a warning, and sending Angel a loud thought 'Angel!' she looked up at me suddenly. 'Warn the flock, I have a bad feeling about this, and I don't like the look of this person,' I said. She gave a very discreet nod, and soon the rest of the flock was eating a little slower, more wary. The person next to me started to turn towards me.

"Hello Maximum," he said, and nothing could have prepared me for who I saw.

A/n; Heehee, I know I'm evil. My first cliffy. But don't worry, I won't leave you hanging over the edge for too long. Besides, most of you probably have a decent guess who it is. I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, but no promises. And also heads up, next week I start camp, so I won't have as much time to write, so chapters are gonna be coming out slower.


	9. Regrets and Resurrections

A/n; Back! Hope all of you like this chapter. Please do the poll on my profile, read, enjoy, and most of all Review!!! Thanks again, to Ivyflightislistening for reviewing. And a amazingly large thanks to Alexa35, for giving me some advice!

Now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and review!!!!!

"Hello again Max," he said with a sad, nostalgic voice. A voice I knew all too well, thought never to hear again. The flock's reactions were similar to mine. Fang froze up besides me, and the rest of the flock gasped or cringed, or, in Nudges case, practically fainted.

"I know you must not enjoy hearing from me again, seeing as my resurrections always include danger to the flock. But don't worry, I won't attack you. Not by my own will anyways. Which is why they picked such a public place to meet. We won't attack you here, so you can feel safe. Well, as safe as possible with a dead friend, and all of those erasers swarming the place. They've managed to surround this place, so you won't be able to go out like usual. And their disguised as more unexpected people now. There are kids even, little kids. Even littler than me," said Ari. But it wasn't the Ari that I had buried, not the one who had died in my arms. This was the young 7 year old, who used to follow me around, and think of me as his idol. Before he had been mutated by his own father. But he wasn't your normal 7 year old, same as Angel wasn't your normal 6 year old. He had seen to much pain, too much death, to ever be a 'normal' child. Or even close. His voice made him sound care free, but I saw the pain in him, and remembered him as he was before he was an eraser. He might as well have been fatherless. His favorite people, his father, and his father's prodigy, just forgot about him, left him as good as dead. I saw the pain in his eyes. Pain of being left, something no seven year old should ever have. For the first time, I saw him as a younger brother, I had to take care of him, since everyone else had failed. I looked at him, and pulled him close, hugging him. At first he was surprised by this sudden acceptance, but he soon hugged me back, clinging to me, and crying into my shoulder, as I rubbed his back. He tried so hard to be strong, to try to impress the people whose opinions he cared about, but sometimes, you just snap. I certainly understood exactly how that felt. After a while he felt slightly better, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes, embarrassed.

"Ari, what happened," I asked softly, looking at him ,trying to say that he could trust me, that he didn't have to be afraid. He nodded and looked away, as though trying to steady himself before he began. I patiently waited for him.

"I- I don't know," he said softly, his voice cracking. "It was like, I faded out, like as though I was falling asleep. It was relaxing. But then what seemed like a moment later, I heard things again. I felt things, and the relaxed feeling went away. I was on a table, and there were people yelling, about something, maybe about me. But I felt different, and when I finally thought I had the strength to get up, I felt shorter, and more, well, spaced out, like I had just been let out of cramped box and I felt good for the first time in forever.

But then I tried to get out, it was like I couldn't move. I was conscious, but not able to control anything. I don't think I could even breathe. It was really scary, and then I just fell back to sleep, and woke up in a new place. It's like the School but its," he said but started to choke up, as though he couldn't get the words out. He looked at me in fear, and I tried to soothe him. "worse. I can't say everything they blo-" he tried to talk, but it was almost as though he were on a radio, and the dials were tuning him in and out. He tried moving his lips, but no sound came out.

"Just say what you can Ari, it's alright," I said softly, soothing him. He nodded, took a shaky breath and tried to continue.

"Worse than school, bad things happen they do things li--, but I can't say but bad, but they sent me here, to talk to you, see what happened. They don't know I left the school, they think I hate you, but since I'm not an eraser anymore, they weren't worried I'd hurt you. But Max, you have to leave, or they'll capture you and you're family," he said desperately, with pleading eyes, begging me to leave.

"Max, you have to be careful, please. Erasers are everywhere, and I think that they have new things too because they were saying how th— Damn it. I hate this Max, I hate not knowing a lot, I hate that what I do know can't be shared." He said looking away, on the verge of tears.

"Ari, it's okay, thank you," I said still slightly unsure of, no never mind, screw that, I had no god damned friggin idea what was going on, the only thing I did know was my brother was resurrected (for the second time,) and that bad things were happening. I shook my head, and when I looked up, I saw Ari's look was a mix between fear and pride.

"Ari, you don't have to go back there. You can stay with us," I said, not wanting to leave him alone. I could almost see Fang raise his eyebrows behind me, and I put hand behind my back to wait and watch. I looked at Ari sincerely, but his eyes welled with tears again, pride gone, replaced with disgrace. "Ari, what's wrong," I asked softly, not wanting to throw him over the edge.

"They knew you'd say that, that you'd offer. They put a tracker in me, so they could monitor you. I can't Max. And if you try to take it out, it has a feature that it will kill me if it's taken out without being turned off," he said, choking back another sob. "And only they can turn it off. I can't Max, I won't destroy you and the flock, not again," he said ashamed, looking away. I looked away towards Fang, mouthing 'what should we do,' he shrugged, and nodded back to where Ari was sitting.

Well, where he had been sitting was the more correct phrase. I saw a flash of his face before he mingled with the crowd. He was as good at that as we were. I sighed, and turned back to the flock.

"We need a plan."


	10. Plans and Worries

A/n; Me again. Let me just say that I'm starting this Sunday, July 19, 2009. Just for the record. The same day I posted chapter 9. But, as everyone knows, camp starts Monday, so I'm not gonna be able to update as much. Hope you all like this chapter though! . Okay, so again, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, both new and old, including; Alexa35, Ivyflightislistening, and Mo-The Reviewer! Also thanks to those who answered my poll, and put my story in their favorites. Anyways, back to the chapter!

Please Review!!! I have a goal to get 20 reviews by chapter 18. Right now, on chapter 10, I have 6, so 12 more people. Thanks!

Enjoy!

"Max, we need more than just a plan," Fang said softly, to make sure he didn't worry the younger kids.

"Hey, Angel sweetie, do you and Gazzy and Nudge want to go onto the Ferris wheel? I bet you can see miles away on the top," I asked the younger kids sweetly, silently asking Angel to convince them.

"Ooh, Nudge, yeah, I bet it's really pretty with the sunset. And Gazzy, it may be red like a big giant explosion, except naturally in the sky," she said leading them away. I silently thanked her. I'm so lucky she has good persuasion skills besides her mind reading.

"Alright, Fang, what do you mean," I said dejectedly not really wanting to know.

"Max, Ari isn't dead, and there is a new Itex, that's even worse, and more intelligent. The old white coats never brought Ari back as he was originally, and know there are kid erasers. That means they worked out the defects that made them into strangely stretched adults. For all we know, they could be ugly. Besides the fact we are surrounded, they know where we live, and they don't want us dead. If Itex was the School, then this is the Hell," he said sincerely worried. What bothered me just as much, was that he was willingly to express his worry, and actually say what was wrong. That was a long speech even for me to hear from him. I sighed and nodded. I didn't want to face the reality that was much needed. What was this about the New Itex (Hell, for short.) I thought we had destroyed it and all parts of it a few months ago. I knew this peace wouldn't last. But better to focus on the present right now.

"Look, every version of the Eraser's has it's faults. Know they're going to use kids to blend in. Well, if they keep their looks, they probably keep most of their attitude. So they are easily distracted, don't really like working, and are incredibly bored. Besides the fact that they've never done this before," I calculated quickly. Actually, I was just rambling in an intelligent manner. That's just something I'm able to do. "And, they won't expect us to use our wings in public. So if we make ourselves the show, they will forget their job, to watch us. They would have been told that we won't be open, and we'll try to sneak past them, so, they will know it's not us," I continued, growing more confident in my plan. Iggy looked like he was having major doubts, as was Fang. I couldn't blame them though; I had little confidence in this myself. I silently begged this plan to work as I headed out towards the Ferris wheel, to round up the younger ones.


	11. A First True Kiss

A/n; Hi, me again. Please Read and Review. Again, I still have a goal to get 20 reviews by chapter 18. So far I have 8. If you review, you get a giant online thanking, even if it's anonymous. SO, with that said, enjoy the chapter!  Oh, by the way, please don't take offense when Max insults you.

Max; Hell, Yeah they should.

Me; Pretend she didn't say that. Besides she truly does have feelings.

Max; What the hell?! WHY DID I INSULT THEM! What did you do to make me look like a fool this time?

Me; Nothing. Now, leave, get back to the fair. Or I'll set Nudge on you. With a bag of bird seed.

Max; *instantly runs from the room, muttering curses in my direction*

Me; Ahh, the beauty of being able to control ones life.

Max's POV

I silently begged this plan to work as I headed out towards the Ferris wheel, to round up the younger ones. I looked towards each exit, and saw a few kids hanging around looking incredibly bored. Very bulky kids that looked incredibly bored. Several bulky bored kids, who looked pissed at each other. Probably some possessive dog crap. I shook my head and continued walking, Fang and Iggy falling in step behind them. Knowing the mutts had just as sensitive ears as Iggy, I tapped both of their hands to let them each know of the danger. We quickened our pace. I spotted Angel get onto the Ferris wheel, with Gazzy and Nudge, and suddenly stopped short. Each car was for 6 people. In contained space, that was closed off. I gasped, mentally creating an image of hitting myself against the wall several times. I should have realized that earlier. Granted the younger kids weren't as claustrophobic as Fang, Iggy and I. Like if Fang and I of us were stuck in a locked room alone together we would freak. Actually, I would freak, but not from the walls closing in. More likely from the damned voice telling me to admit my non-existent feelings; (I've decided that I was mental, and must not have feelings for him if I want to be focused on the flock's safety. Most of you would call it self-denial. I respond to that with well, err, if I like him, then err, it would be awkward and uhh. Scratch that. I respond to that with SCREW YOU!).

Anyways, it's not their claustrophobia I'm so worried about, it's the people they sit with. And if the machine breaks, they can't open their doors. Or if it falls off the wheel, if it spins to fast and they fall off the wheel, and they can't open their doors, or what if

'**Max, stop worrying we're fine. The rides is almost over. Anyways, there are these really weird kids with us. The look pissed, muttering something about being forced to block the stupid main exit. They were both thinking about the one by the haunted house, something about guarding it,**' Angel said in my head. I incredibaly glad at this, but even more worried. Trapped with erasers! Even if that did mean we could escape. '_Angel, sweetie, when the ride is over, mentally tell them to meet us at the haunted house,_' I told her. I could practically imagine her nod. I quickly changed course, tapping Iggy's hand, and causing Fang to give me a look.

"There's an unguarded exit by the haunted house," I said quietly. He nodded, and changed direction as well. The haunted house had looked cheesy. Actually, to most people, they might have gotten a good scare by it, but for me, bloody limbs, and severed heads just doesn't cut it. I had considered pretending to be scared to have Fang, oh wait self denial right. I mean protecting the flock. Yeah, that's it, protecting the flock. I groaned at my inner turmoil. '

_Max, Max,_' The voice said in a scolding voice. I could just imagine it shaking it's head. '_I thought we were over self denial Max. Must I remind you who kissed who on the beach? And who kissed who back, in the cave? You must accept it finally for once. Don't keep denying the facts you yourself have admitted._' It continued, and I groaned. I hated when it brought up the past, because it always knew what I was feeling, so it knew how my brain pretty much short circuited when Fang kissed me for the first time (remember, I kissed him the first time,). I'm sure the voice recalled my brain pretty much repeating four words for those few seconds; Fang, Kiss, HOLY CRAP, Fang, Kiss, HOLY CRAP, etc. etc. Not in the bad way, but the good way. Before I had to run away. God that was stupid, I love him so much. I mean, kissing him was well, amazing, like nothing else and

WHOA. WHAT HAPPANED SELF DENIAL MORON!!! YOU DO NOT LIKE FANG. I shouted to myself, very loudly. Stupid voice for tricking me into thinking that. Wait, I just told myself I was having self denial. Ah crap, this isn't fun. From now on, now that self denial means protecting the flock alright? Good.

Anyways, to focus on the current situation. I begin actually processing what I see again, and practically yelped, as I feel strong arms guide me away from walking into a wall. Fang had wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me away from what would have been a very uncomfortable nose job. Not that I minded Fang's arm around my waist. I should tune out everything to think to myself more often. Fang was amazing. It was all I could do to stop myself from turning and, wait, since when did I want to kiss Fang?

Never, that's the answer. Stupid, Stupid. God I hate self denial. No, I do love protecting the flock, I just love Fang to much. No I don't love Fang; I just want to keep the flock safe. This self denial stuff is hard. I pouted slightly, becoming lost in my thoughts again.

Only two small parts of me were slightly conscious of what was going on in the real world. One was saying repeatedly; _Fang's arm is still around my waist, Fang's arm is still around my waist. _And hey, I wasn't complaining about that part. Wait, yes I was. This so confusing. The other part of me was repeatedly saying; _You love Fang You love Fang, wait, hold on, no you don't. Wait yes you do, why didn't you tell him to take his arm off yet. He's nowhere near any walls._

Wow, that's sad, even my subconscious can't decide that I love him. I mean hate him. I mean love him. I mean like a brother. There, I can safely say I love him like a brother. But I guess I hadn't really considered his arm wrapped around my waist. It felt nice, and there was something sweet about it, that doesn't normally come from Fang. It wasn't overly protective, just a friendly gesture, maybe just a tad bit more. He was squeezing me tightly, but not in the protective way. He knew I could take care of myself if I had a little help. '_Max, you and I both know it's more than a friendly gesture,_' The voice logically said. 'And, you know what I say to that. Screw it. I don't love him, I just don't mind his hand on my waist,' I shot back.

"Are you two making out?" someone (I'm assuming Iggy,) said, making me shoot out of my thoughts, and stare into deep, dark eyes, that were looking at me with concern, and something more. As Fang realized I was watching him, his guard instantly went up. I continued watching him, and slowly, he allowed it to leave his eyes. He seemed to just be taking in everything about me. I stared intently back, watching his expression, and his eyes. His beautiful, dark, deep, caring, eyes. For the first time I actually looked into them. For the first time he actually let me. I mean, I had seen them so many times before, but not like this, not this close. One of us always turned away in embarrassment, and even when we didn't, he always had his guard. Everything disappeared for a second, except for him, and the sounds of quickly beating hearts. Wait, that was the sound of multiple hearts beating quicker. I leaned in slightly to confirm that Fang's heart was beating just as fast as mine. He leaned in slightly as well, waiting for me to close the little distance between us. Which I did, keeping my eyes on him the entire time, as I started to lean in slowly.

Well, I almost did. That was about when I was able to process what Iggy had said. I leaned back suddenly and smacked him on the head.

"Holy shit, you actually were. It took you that long to respond to my perverted comment, that means you must have been doing something," Iggy said, a mischievous grin playing on his face.

"You moron Iggy, no we weren't," Fang muttered. He sounded annoyed and slightly regretful. I blushed realizing what I'd almost done. That couldn't happen. I couldn't admit I liked Fang. Because I didn't like him. Wait, he sounded regretful. Did he want to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him. No, he didn't, trick of the mind because I didn't want to kiss him.

"You pervert Iggy," I muttered, in the same way Fang had. I saw him look slightly surprised at my tone, and I watched a small glimmer of hope spark in him, before it was hidden again by the guard he never took down for anyone. Except for me… I guess there was more in that stare than I had realized. I knew he was showing how he cared, but only now did I realize exactly how much. I looked up at Fang again, ashamed at how I had crushed him yet again, only to bring him right back for another beating. God, I was horrible. I mean, if only I knew how I felt about him. Then I could at least stop breaking him.

"Oh," he said after a few minutes, understanding our tones. The smile faded from his lips, and he blushed slightly, embarrassed. That was nothing compared to my feelings. I sped up, hoping to deal with my problems later. I sighed, and quickened my pace, as I continued to walk toward the haunted house, not needing Fang's arms to guide me this time.

**Fangs POV of the last few minutes;**

I walked next to Max slightly guiding her as she changed direction, or almost walked into someone. She kept muttering something about self denial, and I even heard my name mentioned once. Again, my hope sparked at hearing my name in her thoughts, but I didn't let it overcome me like the previous times she seemed to feel something for me. I mentally sighed slightly, and thought back to the first time.

Ari had beaten me literally to crap, and she kissed me. She actually kissed me. Not some deep, tongue kiss (perverts), but a sweet, caring, worried, _loving_ kiss. It was quick, but it was all I needed to confirm what I had felt about her. I had had thoughts about her for the longest time, but only then did I actually make up my mind. I'm pretty sure only Angel had seen it. Actually, Gazzy might have been there to. I'm not really sure; I had been too focused on Max at the time. But when I tried to show her I felt the same, but every time she ran. I had lost hope long ago.

"There's an unguarded exit by the haunted house," Max said softly, quickening her pace as we changed direction. I knew she had a good reason for leaving the flock alone, so I followed her without a doubt.

I looked up and grabbed Max around the waist as she was about to walk into a wall. She had stiffened slightly at first, but when I was about to pull my hand back, she relaxed, as though she felt safe. I instead tightened my grip slightly, and we continued walking. She was lost in deep thought, and again I heard my name being muttered. She looked like she was arguing with someone, but whether that someone was herself or the voice, I couldn't be sure. After a few more minutes, the haunted house was starting to head into view. I was about to quicken my pace, when Max stopped short. I quickly turned and stood in front of her, studying her in concern. She looked slightly annoyed, but more confused than anything. She was beautiful. I would stay like this forever if I could, just watching her silently, as she stared off in the distance. I let my guard down, knowing she couldn't see me. I was worried at how she would react if she saw how I truly felt for her.

"Are you guys making out?" Iggy suddenly asked. I almost looked up in surprise, but since we had stopped moving, I guess he had an excuse. And I think the flock had a small dose of my true feelings with thanks from Angel. And most of all, I wasn't going to waste a chance to watch Max, just because of Iggy's terrible timing.

But I saw Max come out her reverie, hearing Iggy's voice. Luckily, she hadn't processed it yet though. I saw her stare into my eyes, and I instantly put my guard up, out of habit. But I saw the hint of regret in her eyes, and I took a breath, as I slowly let my guard down specifically for another person for the first time in years. She stared into my eyes, and I felt like she knew everything I thought about her. She blushed slightly, and leaned forward, as though listening to something. My heart began to beat all the faster, and I leaned forward slightly as well, not wanting to rush her, wanting her to close the distance between her. She leaned up slowly, her eyes still staring deeply into mine, and our lips were about to meet. Hope sparked in my heart yet again, and this time, I didn't mind repressing it. But, yet again, it was crushed oh so brutally. Max leaned back suddenly and smacked Iggy for his comment, finally realizing what he had said. I held back yet another sigh, and slowly returned to standing straight up, if not a little stiffer than normal.

"Holy shit, you actually were. It took you that long to respond to my perverted comment, that means you must have been doing something," Iggy said, a mischievous grin playing on his face. He was certainly thinking of all the great stories he was going to tell the flock later. I again sighed, wishing there actually was something that could be gossiped about.

"You moron Iggy, no we weren't," I said softly, not bothering to cover the regret in my voice. I knew I sounded pathetic, but right now, it didn't matter. I needed to show Max that I truly did care. Maybe that would help her decide how she felt.

"You pervert Iggy," Max said softly, in the exact same way I had. I looked up at her slightly surprised, letting the hope show in my eyes for an instant before I replaced my guard, keeping my emotions to myself yet again.

"Oh," Iggy said, embarrassed, realizing what had just happened. Or should I say almost happened. I think I better find something to black-mail him, so that this isn't a major topic for the flocks never ending gossip. It's strange that when you only really know five other people, you are always finding out things you never would have dreamed about. But I wasn't going to this just to stop the gossip, but also to save Max. She was definitely going to get pushed by Angel to tell me something she didn't want to, if Angel was told about yet another failed attempt. As we spotted Angel and the rest of the flock in silence, I put up a guard, promising myself I'd think of everything during my watch.

"Quick guys, U and A, make sure no one can see you," Max said, rushing everyone behind a tent. Within five minutes, everyone was in the air, and not yelling at each other, or kicking Flyboy\Eraser\Other Devil Creature ass. I think that's a new record. I was flying slightly above Max, so that I could watch her, without her being to suspicious. She looked, well, amazing as always. I shook my head slightly so no one would notice. I couldn't think about Max now, I had bigger problems to worry about. Actually, the flock had bigger problems to worry about. I'm pretty much convinced my biggest problem is Max.


	12. Flirtatious Red Head, 1 Courageous Avian

A/n; Hey everybody. I'd like to introduce and thank the newest additions to my reviewers! Here's a big thanks to EgalGal4, and raikimonducktape99. And another thanks to my continuous reviewers; Ivyflightislistening, and Alexa35. Again, my goal still stands 20 reviewers by chapter 18. SO far there are 14, so just 6 more people! Oh, and sorry for it taking me so long to update, but it's my longest chapter yet! Anyways, another thanks to those of you who even bother reading the author notes, and on with the show! *Open red curtain (that's your cue to scroll down!)*

Enjoy, and please read and review!

Max's POV

We flew high above all the houses, as I wondered what we were going to do. We had been flying for four hours, but luckily everyone had been lost in their own thoughts, so there hadn't been too many complaints. But I could see the youngest ones were starting to fade, as they began to succumb to that devil named tiredness. I sighed, wishing we could have gone back to sleep in a nice bed at Ella's house. But the erasers had been surrounding the house, luckily with mom and Ella not with them. I smiled slightly at the message we had left for them.

Fang had swooped down quickly before I could protest, and—invisible of course- put a feather from each member of the flock on the tire swing in the front yard. The erasers couldn't tell the difference, but I was sure my non-flock family members would see it instantly. Fang said he also had scratched sorry into the swing, in case the feathers weren't enough. He had done all of that in about ten minutes, before I could complain to him about how stupid the plan was. I was still glad he had done it though, even though I was filled with fear as he went down to all those erasers. He had been so brave, and well, it had been pure genius. I wished I hadn't realized what Iggy had said earlier, and stopped what had almost happened. I'm pretty sure that the flock had heard pieces of it though, through Angel. Luckily, Iggy was still blind, so Angel's view was even less than it would have been otherwise.

I sighed again, knowing that I couldn't love Fang, but wishing I could. I couldn't love him more than a brother, I wouldn't allow it from myself. It would ruin the flock. Again. I sighed more dejectedly this time, and shook my head, trying to clear my head from its depressing tangents. I'll admit I loved Fang slightly more than a brother, but I couldn't say it aloud, because I would be betraying the flock. Ever since the last time he left, we had promised not to ever separate again. Suddenly, I felt a hand stroking my back. Fang looked at me with his breathtaking gaze, and gently stroked my back. I grinned slightly at him, and grinned back, giving me a look that said 'you can tell me anything.' I grinned to myself slightly, thinking that my love didn't count as something I could tell him. I really wished I could love him, but I couldn't betray the flock. Which meant I couldn't even tell myself how I actually felt.

'_Max, Max, Max,_' the voice began. '_If I believed the flock could be separated by you falling in love with Fang, then why would I have spoken to you about it in the first time,_' the voice logically said in that's annoying toneless voice of its.

"Exactly, voice, you don't care if I fall in love with him, not if we get together or if Fang gets brain fever and falls in love with me," I muttered to myself. I still felt like I was betraying the flock.

**Fang's POV;**

"Voice, you don't care… love…him…together…Fang…brain fever…falls in love…me," Max muttered softly, causing me to miss most of it. She corkscrewed through the air, almost covering up another sigh. She caught me staring at her, and she quickly had hers eyes grow wider in shock, before she blushed deeply and looked away. I quickly checked my guard. Shit! I had been an idiot. I had let it slip, and Max had most certainly just seen a slightly happy Fang, with amazingly hopeful eyes. I wish I had been able to hear what the voice had told her. But not all of us are mind readers. I just wish I knew what to do. I slowly flew up to her.

"What's this about me having brain fever? I hear that's uncomfortable. Almost as bad as valium," I said joked. She gave me a small laugh, and blushed deeper in response.

"Oh, nothing. The voice was just annoying me again," she said, and somehow blushed even deeper. She looked so beautiful when she blushed. Her soft eyes became found even easier. I found myself staring at her, with a lost look on. I quickly focused on her again.

"Well, please warn me if I am going to get brain fever. I'll need to say goodbye to all of my wonderful fans, preferably before I go mental," I said, trying to lighten the situation. She was still feeling very awkward. I could tell she knew I heard more than I was letting on.

"I think we should stay at a hotel tonight. It's gonna take the kids a while to get used to being on the run again, and they look practically dead," I continued softly, changing the subject. She looked back again and nodded, a glint of anger piercing her soft eyes. I put my hand lightly on her shoulder, and she looked at me for a long while, before finally calming down.

"Don't worry, I feel the same," I breathed into her ear. This was for her alone. I knew how she felt, and I also knew she didn't want the younger ones to know this. She was angry at how these innocent kids didn't get a normal life. They would be thrilled when they found out that we'd have at least one more night sleeping in a real bed. She nodded at me, before angling ever so slightly to land at the back of a hotel I hadn't even noticed. The flock all looked relieved as they saw we were landing. We straightened up as much as we could, and walked into the hotel.

"Uh, can er, help you," the teenager at the desk asked. I nodded and walked up to her, with Max at my side. The girl looked about 16, and had disgustingly bright red hair. Almost as bad as Lissa's and Brigid's had been. I shuddered at the thought. I felt Max tense as she noticed the girl as well. This girl was staring at me, with her bright blue eyes, leaning close enough to me so that I could smell her very heavy perfume. I almost winced, but I just began breathing through my mouth. Max had to cover a laugh, and converted it to a cough, as she relaxed. I must not have been hiding the look on my face as well as I thought. Oh well, for once that had been a good thing. The girl leaned back slightly, and that was when I noticed what she was wearing. Pink. Bright pink. And lots of it. I felt my eyes widen slightly, and playfully pushed Max forward a little bit, before pretending to hide behind.

"Pink, it burns," I dramatically whispered in her ear, just loud enough for everyone to hear. The girl blushed, and everyone laughed. I pushed Max forward a little bit more before I whispered again. "Hide me, please, I'll do anything," I said again, this one softer, so only Max heard. I watched her grin wider, and get an evil glint to he eyes. Oh no, this couldn't be good.

"Don't worry Fang, sweetie. It will be okay. The scary smelly girl will go away soon. She won't try and hide under your bed like the last pink monster did," Max said, talking as though to a six year old (no offense Angel,), and patted my head for effect. The flock began laughing even harder at this. Max faced the girl, speaking to her this time.

"I'm very sorry about that," she began sweetly, attempting to keep a straight face. Oh no, Oh no Oh no… "My younger brother here was dropped a few times, and has developed an uncontrollable fear of pink and most people. He's not afraid of me because he believes me to be some sort of bird creature, silly thing. He jumps at almost anything. We've tried to fix him, but he unfortunately gets slightly strong, and has the worst temper. He whines like an" Max said, failing to keep a straight face as I slapped my hand over her mouth glaring at her, before deciding to play along. At least this would keep that freak hotel girl away from me.

"Max," I whined for the first time in my life. I stomped my foot for added effect. "Maaxx! I wanna go. She scares me! She's wearing that thing, you know that," I paused for added effect, and let my voice get high pitched and crack several times as I continued. "pink. She's wearing pink, and she smells bad. She is like the other monster she is she is!" I yelled loudly, putting a very scared look in my eyes, before shreaking and pretending to faint. Before I fell though, I pushed my wings out slightly so I wouldn't hit hard. On the floor, I opened my eyes very slightly, and saw Max bending down over me, shaking uncontrollably with silent laughter. By now, the flock was howling. I know, that isn't the sort of thing I do, but I am a good actor, and it was worth the look on her face. But not what I was going to get from the flock now.

"When I said anything, I didn't mean this. You are so screwed," I whispered softly, giving her a small glare. Max couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes, and let her help me up.

"He has strange flashes that cause him to faint as well," Max said. I groaned, I had yet another thing wrong with me. The girl behind the counter shrunk back.

"Can we get the room keys now," I whispered at Max in annoyance. She shook her head slightly no, which caused me to glare even harder at her. She grinned at me again. God, what could she possible have planned for me now!

"Krystal, darling, be a dear, and please get Nick his bedtime stories, blankie, and music. He's getting rather cranky," Max called out to Nudge. Nudge grinned widely.

"Sure Max. I hate it when he gets all upset. Oh, can I read him the Dora story again! He really liked that one. Please Max," she begged giving her Bambi eyes. They were slightly ruined though with the evil glint. Max grinned yet again. No matter how amazing she looks with it, I now know to fear it. Max waved Nudge on, and I slowly backed away in pure terror as she advanced on me. I groaned and walked up to the girl. She shrunk back again.

Oh god, this had gone way too far. "Just give us three adjoining rooms," I said quickly. She looked confused about something but she couldn't decide whether she should say anything or not.

"Um, adjaning? What's adjaning?" She asked. I sighed and shook my head. You'd think someone who actually went to school would now what adjoining meant. Sheesh.

"It means that I want three rooms next to each other," I said slowly, as though speaking to a moron (which, come to think of it, I was). She blushed and handed me the keys. I quickly went up the stairs, and Max and Iggy followed me. The younger ones begged to take the elevator, so we let them. Max gave Nudge two keys, so they wouldn't have to wait in the hallway for us to walk all the way upstairs. The three of us didn't care we had to go up 13 flights of stairs to get to the 15th floor (there was no floor 13. Something about being unlucky? Well, I think that's a load of crap, but hey, that's just me), we just couldn't stand closed spaces. Not the stairs were much better. Two people could barely stand side by side and walk up them, let alone three.

"God, being in an enclosed space is bad enough, but why does it have to be with you two?" he yelled in mock desperation. "You guys could make a football field feel small, with all of your stupid silent flirting. Agh!" He ran up the stairs, before either me or Max could hit him. I started to race after him, but Max stopped me. I looked back at her in surprise. She grinned.

"He wants you to chase him, that's what he expects. So, if you want to actually get back at him, wait till he's not expecting it," she said logically, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Revenge is best served cold," I respond. She was right, he would expect me to run after him. And I would prefer to stay in a cramped space, alone, with Max. I hadn't even felt claustrophobic yet. Max does that to me. But I didn't get what Iggy had said about us flirting silently. I mean, he's blind for crying out loud? How could he have seen that any time I was even the slightest bit behind her I would let down my guard and stare at her? I mean, he can see colors, not emotions. Max and I continued to walk up the stairs in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Suddenly Max got a stubborn look about her yet again, and I grinned. I stayed a little behind her now, purposely so I could watch her constantly with my guard down.

"No, he's not. And I'll prove it to you!" Max suddenly said aloud. She whipped around as though looking for something, and saw me staring at her with my unguarded expression. I quickly looked down, and blushed at her shocked expression. But what I didn't due was replace my guard. I let her see through me.

"Oh," Max said quietly, embarrassed at seeing me without my guard on yet again. Obviously, she was recalling the first time she had seen me without it, not that long ago. Slowly I looked up again, carefully denying the slight urge to replace my guard before I scared her away forever. Only a small part of me had hope, the rest believed she would run off again. I watched her reaction as she continued to stare at me, and it seemed conflicted, like she wanted to do something, but wasn't allowing herself. I could wish I knew what it was.

After we stood like this for several minutes, she still looked conflicted. Right now, she was two steps above me, and, very slowly, I stepped on the next step, waiting for her to meet me. After several more minutes she did. She still had that conflicted look. I sighed, and hugged her gently, surprising her slightly. I'm usually not exactly the hugging type. She relaxed though, and hugged me back, resting her head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong," I breathed into her ear. Any thoughts I had at getting back at her for earlier had disappeared. She just sighed in response.

"I just can't decide if how something will affect the flock," she said after a few minutes. I knew she was being honest, but it was like she was holding something back.

"What is that something," I replied, not wanting to be in the dark in case it somehow affected me. After yet another few minutes of the conflicted expression, she finally came to a decision.

"This," was all she said as she removed her head from my shoulder, and leaned in slightly.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Iggy shouted. I guess we had been alone longer than we had realized. Max blushed deeply and moved away. I sighed softly aloud, wondering why Iggy always had to ruin it.

"Iggy, what do you mean what's going on," Gazzy said confused.

"Well Gazzy, when a boy and a girl love each other _very _much," Iggy began in a solemn voice. Max didn't seem to realize what Iggy was saying so I thought I would take over this perverted comment for her.

"Hey, Iggy, Gazzy doesn't want to know what you dream about every night alright," I said, concealing a grin. He blushed and shrugged, leaving Gazzy looking very confused. I looked back at Max again, and she looked really dead.

"Come on, go to the rooms," I said, gently taking Max's arm as I guided her up the stairs. The flock raced up the stairs, but this time they wouldn't let me and Max stay behind. We got to our rooms, and I unlocked the door to the closest one. As everyone piled in, I closed and locked it behind us.

"Ooh, Max, can this one be mine and Angels? It's really big and Total can sleep with us and it will be lots of fun and we can tell secrets and it will be lots of fun and can we-" Nudge started rambling on and on. I tuned her out. And tapped Max on her hand to get her attention.

"Yes Nudge, please be quiet," Max said cutting her off.

"Me and Iggy call the room at the end," Gazzy yelled, opening the door between Angel's room to mine, and we walked through. Gazzy ran straight through to his room, but Iggy stayed behind.

"Now you two," he began in a solemn voice. Oh no. "You are two hormonal avian teenagers, and I have to stress caution on this for now and the following nights that we are here. We have young children with us, so I wanted to say this while we were alone," he began. I quickly caught on, and I got up, and pulled him from the room and slammed the door in his face.

"Just keep it PG!" he yelled through the door. In response I swore softly at him, hoping he would hear me. I heard a laugh so I assume he did.

"Finally some peace and quiet," I said, looking at Max. She was sitting on the bed, with a slightly dazed look in her eyes. I stood next to her.

"Now, I think you were saying something before we got interrupted," I said, gauging her reaction. She looked up, and blushed slightly. "Do you remember," I said softly. She blushed deeper.

"I forget," she said softly, but I was obvious she was lying.

"Well, maybe this will help you remember," I said, pulling off the bed, and catching her in my arms as she stumbled. I stared at her, and slowly let down my guard, letting her see through me yet again. And I knew they told her that I wasn't going to make the next move.

"I remember now," she said, and my heart beat all the faster, as I realized she wasn't going to run away again.

"This," was all she said, and her lips crashed against mine. I gently held her, not wanting to do too much as to make her run away, but not wanting to do to little, to make her feel rejected. Making a decision, I put one hand around her waist and one hand in her hair, playing with it. She had her hands in my hair and tried to pull me closer, but realized I was still holding her back slightly, not wanting her to run away. She tried to pull me closer again, and this time I let her, as I deepened the kiss slightly. Both of our hearts beat faster as I looked her in the eyes and grinned. She blushed and looked away without breaking the kiss. I slowly leaned back, breaking the kiss, leaving both of us gasping slightly.

"Finally," I said softly, before leaning in again.

**Max's POV**

"Finally," Fang whispered, before leaning in again. I stopped him though.

"One second," I said softly, before grinning and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I walked out of our room and into Angel's and Nudge's. Angel and Nudge were whispering together softly in excited voices but stopped the second I came in.

"OH MY GOD, MAX," Nudge shouted and I winced at the noise.

"Come on guys time for bed," I said. I turned around and saw Fang smirking at me from the doorway. I glared at him, and he grinned slightly, his hair falling over his eyes. Hell he was hot. And I finally kissed him. I shook my head slightly clearing my stupid girlish thoughts. God I hate hormones. I looked at Angel, and saw her grinning very widely. Too widely in my opinion. As in grinning like she had just someone's mind and was very pleased at what she had heard.

"It's true isn't it," Angel said grinning. I glared at her, and she grinned wider.

"OH MY GOD!" Nudge shouted again. Oh great, Angel must have filled her in. Crap. Oops, forget I said that Angel because I know you're still reading my mind. She giggled. "IGGY, Gazzy," she screamed before I could stop her. The two other boys rushed into the room, with different expressions. Gazzy confused and worried, while Iggy had a smirk.

"You two, what did I tell you about hormones," he began. Fang slapped him very hard upside the head. I grinned.

"Alright time for bed everyone, nothing to see here," I said trying to rush everyone out of the room. Trying being the key word there, seeing as I failed miserably.

"Max, after me and Nudge were talking, I decided I won't be able to sleep for a while," Angel said sweetly giving me Bambi eyes, but I knew she was just going to stay up and listen to me and Fang's thoughts. She nodded her head, her golden curls bouncing, and I shook my head powerless against Bambi eyes. I sighed knowing I was powerless against them.

"And I don't think Angel and Nudge are going to be the only ones not going to go to sleep," Iggy said knowingly. I blushed, as I thought about Fang again, glad I finally had the courage to kiss him. My heart started to beat a little faster.

"Ah, shit, not again. You two please stop thinking about each other for once," Iggy said loudly causing me to come out of my thought.

"Iggy," I said scolding him for his curse.

"How would you know what we're thinking about," Fang said, being the logical one.

"Well I have a new power," he said. Everyone quieted instantly. "Yeah, I think its like I can feel emotions, but not all of them only real strong ones. Like love and hate and stuff. It's pretty annoying, especially around you two," he said, giving Fang and I small glares. I blushed slightly, and even Fang looked away.

"Hah, there's your proof Nudge," Angel said sounding smug. I blushed a shade deeper. "Oh and Max, a certain individual really likes it when you blush," she continued giving me a big smile. I blushed even deeper, as I saw Fang give Angel a small glare. He caught me watching and mouthed to me 'What, it's true,' with a slight shrug. I blushed even deeper at that a grinned slightly at him.

"Oh Max, can we play truth and dare? Because Ella was teaching me how to play, and it sounded fun and then we played it at a sleepover with Ella and Kate and uhh some other girl like err, Sarah or something," she said. I had heard of that game before, it was pretty common. People played it at that school we went to while with Ella. I hated that school almost as much as I hated that school that bitch Anne made us go to. All the guy's acted either sickly sweet or like jerks to me, and every girl hit on Fang. But Ella said the guys liked me and were flirting with me. I had called her a moron. They were all just on drugs, I was sure of it.

"Sure, whatever Nudge," I said, not realy caring. "You guy's up for it?" I asked to the room in general. I was responded with a few shrugs and grunts, and a very enthusiastic yes from Angel. We all sat in a circle and began the game.


	13. Extended Dares

A/n; Hello Again. I know it's the dreaded author again. I GOT 20 Reviews! Thank you all who contributed! Originally, I had a rant posted here, about how my stupid review counter was broken, but I deleted it, and saved all of you the trouble of having to read it. Because now it's fixed.

But a big thanks to all who reviewed me including; Ivyflightislistening, Mo- The Reviewer, Alexa35, Raikimonducktape99, dancingqueen114, she wants to move, Maximum-Ride-Addict22, & eaglegal4. **So now I'm setting a new goal! **I want to get 30 reviews by chapter 20! That's 10 reviews in about 8 chapters!

Oh, also, for making you wait so long, I've made this chapter extra long just for you!

BTW; for those of you who didn't notice in the last chapter (Mo- The Reviewer noticed this!!! :) Angels answer was very enthusiastic. Hmm… I wonder what she has planned. Actually no I don't because I get to decide. *Evilly grins* Well, stop reading this, and scroll down to find out!

We all sat in a circle and began the game.

"Okay, uh, Nudge, well you can go first," I said.

"Oh okay! Let's see who should I choose, hmm, Oh I know no that won't work unless we caught that on video on wait I have an idea wait no that won't work, but Max would hate me but wait if I set if for both of them," She said, starting to get an evil glint in her eyes.

"Fang, Truth or dare," She asked.

"Dare," he said nonchalantly.

"Okay, Max and Fang, this will count for both of you," Nudge said. Oh no, please don't tell me this was what I think it is. Please no, anything but that. Not in front of the flock. Why Nudge, please Nudge. Angel giggled, and I glared at her. I also happened to notice Fang glare at her as well. Hmm.

"Okay, Fang I dare you to get me your computer. Max, I dare you not to stop me," she said.

"Umm, okay," I said, as Fang left the room. As he returned we shared a look. Nudge grabbed his computer, logged in, and started typing in lots of strange phrases into Google. It was something like inurl:"viewerframe?mode=" (**A/n; This is a real google hack. It allows you to see through unsecured cameras, and control them! It takes a while to find an occupied one, but once you do it is a lot of fun. But you can't hack into its saved video. Just Nudge, because she is just awesome like that.) **A bunch of strange links popped up, and eventually she found one she was looking for. It was the camera watching the downstairs lobby. She hacked into it, and pulled out the records for a half an hour ago. As

Fang realized what she was doing, he sent me a desperate glance. I

grinned back and mouthed 'my dare was not to stop her.' He glared at me and began to advance, but Iggy heard him, and grabbed him in a head-lock so he couldn't get to Nudge. Nudge looked up and grinned, and sent a link of the time frame while we had all been downstairs to Fang's desktop. She then opened Fang's blog, which he had luckily logged out of. But when you have a mind reader and a computer whiz, a password doesn't help much. Nudge and Angel both giggled, as Nudge typed something in, and I swear Fang's grew the slightest shade of red. Nudge opened up a new window and did something so that the video would play on the home screen. She saved it, and went to the home page.

The video covered the entire page as you logged in. She had even added a small quote below. 'Alright, Nudge here, I set this so Fang can't delete it for 3 years, but he is currently trying to kill me, so if I don't post on here a few times a month, but Fang still is, please tell his girlfriend (Even though neither of them will admit it,) Max, that I'm dead. Thanks!  ;) Fly on, Nudge.'

As I read this last part I blushed very deeply, and even Fang went yet another shade darker. This would have been perfect besides the last part. No wonder it was my dare as well.

Iggy and Gazzy let go of Fang, and they exchanged high fives with Nudge and Angel. This had been planned! I bet they had done it while Fang and I were on the stairs. I would have killed them all if they weren't all to damn cute.

"Language you two," Angel said sweetly scolding me and Fang.

"Angel don't read my mind!" we both loudly said, before turning away slightly. That was embarrassing. My noticeable blush went several shades deeper so I looked like a cherry. It must have looked terrible.

"Aww, that's so sweet Fang," Angel said loudly, causing me to glance at Fang who had been staring at me. He quickly turned and glared at Angel. Well it probably had nothing to do with me.

"Of course it does Max, when does anything he think of not have to do with you," Angel said loudly at me this time. I blushed even deeper and looked back at Fang. Now even his blush was noticable. I stepped next to him and whispered in his ear.

"You better put up a guard before everything we have ever thought about each other goes on display," I said softly. He grinned slightly and looked at me.

"Who says I don't want to hear what you've thought about me," he whispered softly. I blushed deeper, and shoved him punched him in the shoulder.

Iggy cleared his throat. "In case you have forgotten, we have a guy in here that can read emotions, and here better than most people, and I must say, if you two are going to flirt all night just get a room far away from me."

Gazzy looked around very confused, as both me and Fang blushed deeper, Nudge started gasping from lack of oxygen due to the fact she was laughing so hard, along with Angel, and Iggy groaned.

"Seriously though, guys come on, please stop thinking about each other, it's really annoying." Iggy repeated. But neither Fang nor I listened, seeing as he kept reminding about the other person. I blushed deeper and Iggy groaned in frustration.

"You know what," Iggy said jokingly. "Screw it. I'm going to bed. Night all," he said, leaving. Gazzy ran after him.

"Wait Iggy, I don't get, what do you mean its annoying," Gazzy called after him chasing him. We heard the door at the end of the hall open and shut.

"Woops," Fang said softly grinning at me, and I swear I lost it. I broke out in laughter, and even he chuckled slightly. Catching my breath, I looked back at Angel and Nudge.

"Alright, anyways, we have a game to play. From now on there are teams because of your previous little stunt. Me and Fang, vs. you two, alright," I said. I'll admit I liked the way Me and Fang sounded.

"Max, it's would be Fang and I," Angel said. "But I agree with you that it does sound nice." I glared at her and I noticed Fang did as well. I grinned to myself, glad I wasnn't the only one who had thought that.

"Anyways, it's me and Fang's turn," I said. I looked towards Fang, and saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. For a second I forgot what I was going to ask him, lost in his beautiful eyes. They showed so many things and—there was a gasp from Angel.

"Fang. No. FANG DON"T YOU DARE! Oh by the way Max, that's really cute, but FANG DON'T YOU FRICKIN DARE!" Angel shouted. I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts and looked back at Fang, a question my eyes.

"Angel, don't curse," I said disapprovingly as Fang whispered his plan to me. I grinned and nodded as I watched him leave, an evil grin playing on my face. Fang returned with a large pile of black items in his hand, and threw them to Nudge and Angel.

"Alright Fang, lets give them a minute to change," I said, following him out of the room. I heard Nudge shriek as I closed the door behind me. I looked up at Fang, and grinned.

"That was a really good idea," I said approvingly. "How long should they have to wear it?" I asked.

"A month," he said instantly. I grinned broadly.

"They'll hate us," I said. He nodded, and grinned himself. We sat down next to each other on the edge bed. I rested my head on his shoulder, but he moved slightly, and leaned in for a kiss.

"MAX!" a yell was heard from the other room. I put a finger on his lips, and was standing up, regretting the latest interruption. He wouldn't have it though; he stood up as well, and kissed me. My brain shorted out, I forgot why I had gotten up in the first place.

"MAX!!" a louder shriek came from the other room this time, and I disentangled myself from Fang before he could stop me again. At the door, I looked back and grinned slightly, rolling my eyes before walking into Nudges room.

"Yes?" I asked, quickly blocking my thoughts before Angel could invade. I glanced at her, and saw her pout slightly.

"What took you so long," Nudge said upset. "Oh never mind. Just don't tell me we have to where these," she said holding up something in front of her. It was then I noticed her appearance, and I burst out laughing. Both her and Angel had discarded their bright pink clothes into a pile next to them, and were now wearing all black in sizes far too big for them. I grinned evilly, but Nudge clapped her hands catching my attention.

"Max, what are we supposed to do with this," she yelled again waving a pair of boxers in front her. I gasped and started laughing even harder. When I caught my breath, I grabbed them from her and walked into my room.

"Their changed," I said, before throwing the boxers, and hitting him in the face. "And they weren't sure what to do with those," I said grinning. He looked up at me in surprise before grinning slightly opening his mouth.

"Well, we can tell them what-" he began before he was cut off by me giving him a smack to the back of the head.

"No, we're not. Now go put those away or else," I said threateningly.

"Or what," he responded a smile playing behind his eyes.

"Or this," I said, leaning in to kiss him, as I grabbed the boxers out of his hand, and put them over his head, covering his eyes. I tried to run, but he grabbed me before I could run away. He pulled them off his head, and threw them on the floor behind him, before leaning in to kiss me. My heart began to beat faster, but instead of kissing me he began to tickle me, grinning evilly.

"Fang- Stop- Please- Begging- Stop" I managed to yell between laughs. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into Angel's room, still tickling me, putting me down in the doorway just as Nudge opened the door. I rushed in trying to get away from Fang, still laughing. I grabbed pillow and threw it at him, catching him off guard. He grinned and ran into the room and tried to catch me.

"Ahem, I believe it's our turn for a dare," Nudge said loudly. Uh oh, I hadn't thought about that. "And before we tell you what yours is, how long do we have to wear these stupid clothes.

"A month," I said grinning. They both glared at me very hard, and I laughed.

"Fine. Truth or Dare," Angel said looking pissed. Fang and I looked at each other before deciding on truth so they couldn't get back at us to hard.

"Truth," I said. Nudge frowned slightly.

"Fine. Umm, Hmm. Give us a minutes," Nudge said as her eyes glazed over slightly as she and Angel mentally communicated.

"Alright here. We just want to know this for sure, because we're already pretty sure. Are you two like, dating?" Angel asked. Fang and I glanced at each other, embarrassed. He shrugged slightly, and mouthed 'up to you.' I turned back to Nudge and Angel, who were staring at us expectantly.

"Umm, yeah I guess you could say that," I said, softly. Fang smirked slightly, and I punched him lightly on the arm. Nudge got an evil glint to her eyes, and whispered something to Angel.

"We don't believe you. Prove it," Angel said evilly. Oh no. Kissing by ourselves is one thing, but in front of the flock, that was just weird. Not to mention awkward! Well, not the entire flock, but still. Not that I didn't want to kiss Fang. Suddenly the door burst open, and I jumped into a defensive stance, as did Fang. Angel and Nudge stayed seated though, with yet another evil look on.

"God Angel! SHUT UP! PLEASE!" Iggy yelled rushing into the room. Fang and I exchanged a look as we sat back down. So much for not being the entire flock.

"Oh good, you finally came. You and Gazzy can be on a team." Angel said. "Now, we were just telling Max and Fang to prove that they are finally officially together. Any suggestions?" Iggy looked at Angel surprised, before getting a grin, but before he could speak, I cut him off.

"And do recall who wanted to keep it PG before you speak Iggy," I said with a sweet smile. Iggy muttered something, and Angel was consumed in giggles. "What was that?"

"Nothing Max, I was just saying how I wouldn't have had to say keep it PG if-" He began. I raised my eyebrows and cut him off before he could finish.

"IGGY! We have a 6 year old here. Don't say or think that for her sake. Angel, for the remainder of Iggy's perverted life, never read his mind. Ever. Or mine and Fang's at that. Unless called. Understood," I said sternly. She nodded, but she knew I was just kidding.

"Now that that's been settled, Iggy, truth or dare," I said, praying that they would forget it was mine and Fang's turn. I know, it was a futile attempt.

"Max, I believe you and Fang were both about to be deeply embarrassed, how could I take a turn, and miss that?" Iggy said in a solemn voice, sounding very sincere and caring.

"Screw you Iggy," Fang said. I punched him on the arm lightly.

"Language," I said. He rolled his eyes, and I withheld a laugh.

"What the heck? I curse, you punch the living day lights out of me. He curses, and you barely do anything! How is that fair?" Iggy said loudly. Angel must have sent him a mental image.

"Life isn't fair Iggy," I said just as Fang said "That's because I'm her boyfriend idiot," I looked at Fang in surprise, and he gave me that half smile I loved.

"Look, they already know anyways, so now I can annoy him with it," he whispered to me smirking. "It's a win-win situation. And it means I can do this," he said, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. I grinned back at him, and kissed him on the lips lightly, before letting him pull away. The entire flock was staring at us. Gazzy in shock, Iggy in annoyance, Angel with a smug look, and Nudge grinning from ear to ear. It was would have been hilarious, had I not been very embarrassed. Fang had a tint of red on his cheeks, as the entire flock stared at us. He grinned at me slightly though, and kissed me again on lips lightly.

"Wait, boyfriend? Since when has Fang been Max's boyfriend? Guys please don't kiss, its kinda really gross, I mean, I guess the rest of you think its all sweet and romantic, but I truly think its gross. No guys please. COME ON GUYS!" Gazzy said, yelling as Fang kissed me again towards the end of his speech. I laughed and looked back at the flock, leaning against Fang.

"Now that that's settled, Iggy and Gazzy, truth or dare," I said. They looked at each other, and sat down on the bed, next to Total.

"Dare, I guess," Iggy finally said. I looked Fang and grinned. He lifted an eye brow, I leaned in, and began to whisper.

"You do realize that Nudge and Angel have plain loose pink t-shirts, and shorts," I said softly, and he grinned.

"Alright Angel," he said, looking at her expectantly.

"I don't have to give him my favorites right?" She asked, upset.

"Course not sweetie. And didn't I tell you not to read our minds?" I said. She giggled, and ran to a drawer and grabbed a few sets of clothing, that could pass of as guy's, besides the pink. There were several shades of to, varying from hot pink, to very pale. I was surprised that they had been able to grab so much stuff from the gift shop (**A/n; Alright sorry, I know I didn't say how any of them could have so many clothes seeing as they left went from the carnival here, so just know that while Fang and Max were at the stairs, Nudge and Angel went to the hotels freakishly large gift shop and bought lots of clothes for everyone and other essentials (and non essentials!) and stuff okay? Cool. Sorry for interrupting.**) in such a short period of time. Gazzy looked at us, then back at the clothes, then back, at us, each time his face getting a more panicked look. I grinned as Fang waved his hand towards the clothes.

"One month," Fang said. Gazzy gave me a panicked look, while Iggy shrugged. He reached out to pick up the pile, when his eyes went wide and he dropped the pile.

"Why oh why must I be the blind one who can see frickin color!" He said, glaring at me. It was rather unnerving. But even so, that didn't mean I wasn't going to scold him.

"Iggy, if you continue using so much harsh language, when you don't have a good reason to, then I will make you wear that for a year instead of a month," I said. He groaned.

"Since when did wearing pink mean staying inconspicuous," he muttered.

"Hey, if Angel can where pink then you can to," I said, holding my hands up in the universal gesture for surrender.

"Well, then why can't we wear pink? Because black is easier to spot against the sky," Angel said in huff.

"At night pink is easier," Fang said, going back to his short sentences. For some reason, I don't think he'll be talking much for a while. Unless…

"Hey Fang, truth or dare?" I asked with an innocent look on my face. Too innocent in his opinion. He glared at me slightly before shrugging.

"Dare."

"Alright then, I dare you.." I said, pausing for dramatic effect. He rolled his eyes. I grinned and continued. "I dare you to talk in paragraphs meaning at least 5 complete sentences to whatever anyone says. Alright?" I asked. He glared at me, immediately finding the loophole. "And you have to respond. For one month," I said. His eyes widened slightly. "Alright?"

"Do you know how much you freakin suck right now? How am I supposed to respond to anything anyone says for a month like that. Well, I believe that leaves you as the only person without a one month dare. Lets see, Max, truth or dare," he said. Wow, I never realized he was able to ramble sensibly. He must have gotten that from me, I thought, grinning slightly.

"You now, I think Nudge might have a new competitor. What do you think Fang?" I asked plastering an innocent look on my face. He glared at me.

"Would you truly like to know what I think? Well, too bad, because you would scold me for language, and don't worry because Angel can't read me either. And don't you try avoiding the question. Because I did realize that's what you were trying to do. So yet again, Truth or dare?" he said. Damn, he noticed that. I was hoping he would have ignored it.

"Dare I guess," I said, knowing I wouldn't be able to stall much longer.

"Well, Max, I dare you, too speak in one word sentences or not at all for one month. Pretty much, do exactly what I had been doing before you put this god damned crap dare. Alright?" he said, with a mischievous glint to his eyes. I glared at him, hating that I couldn't respond with a long string of profanities. Damn. Well, short ones never hurt.

"Screw you," I muttered softly, just so he could hear, and he laughed softly. Iggy cleared his throat.

"I never knew that two people could actually flirt while playing truth or dare. I mean, seriously, that's really scary." Iggy said loudly. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds after that as Fang and I glanced at each other, then preceded to glare at Iggy.

"I have a dare!" Nudge said suddenly. Wow, that was one of the shortest sentences she ever uttered. "I mean, it's a great dare but it's a little evil, and I don't want to be evil, because evil people are bad and an evil person is tom, you know from that show tom and jerry with that cat and mouse actually I don't like mice their all creepy and crawly like bugs and rats and oh remember that time Fang said I'd have to eat rats and I like flipped out, I was really scared I hate rats they have tails, and their pink, but I love pink! Can we go shopping Max, I lover shopping and then we can go swimming and then you and Fang can flirt on the beach again, but you won't have to pretend you aren't because you two love each other so much and its really romantic, but if we go to the beach make sure there aren't crabs and why is everyone glaring at me oh okay I guess it's because I won't shut up, but its so much fun to talk, its like a miracle made by some other being and its like perfect oh right sorry I'll shut up now." She said, before zipping up her mouth and locking it with a finger. I guess I spoke to soon.

"Your dare?" I asked, glaring at Fang for not being able to talk in full sentences. He grinned slightly, and winked at me, and I swear my heart literally jumped into my throat for a second. I blushed and looked away, and guarded my thoughts before Angel could hear them, and proceed to tell the entire flock.

"What, oh yeah, oh wait I think I forgot. Woops," Nudge said blushing slightly. I rolled my eyes, and glanced down at the clock on the nightstand. It was already midnight, and we had an early start tomorrow. And that could get me out of having Nudge remember her dare.

"Bed," I said loudly, annoyed I couldn't elaborate. As everyone groaned I rolled my eyes. I looked at Fang expectantly, and he shrugged slightly. I gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Fang," I said, inclining my head to the rest of the flock.

"Fine. Alright everyone time for bed. We have an early day tomorrow. And it's already pretty late. And don't even think about giving me bambi eyes, understood?" Fang said, after sending a mock scowl at me.

"Don't worry Fang, Max loves you to much to kill you if you let us stay up late because we gave you bambi eyes. She loves you as much as you love her," Angel said sweetly. Fang glared at her slightly, and I blushed. As much as I love Angel, wings and powers included, couldn't they have developed a little later, like when she actually knew when not to say what someone was thinking! I groaned shaking my head slightly. Fang glanced at me in worry, but I just shook my head slightly. He nodded, before looking away. I held put my fist, and he put his on top of mine. The rest of the flock stacked theirs on top, and I touched the back of all of theirs. Iggy and Gazzy got up, and walked to their rooms. Fang and I stood up, and walked to our room. A small voice in the back of my mind (not The Voice, just a normal one) warned me slightly about the fact I would be sharing a bed with Fang. We had slept next to each other lots of times before, and right now, I was honestly to tired to care. I heard the water running from the bathroom, and I got under the covers of the bed, not bothering to change my clothes. If there were any attacks, well, it would mean we could leave faster. That's me, as paranoid as always. I leaned my head back against the pillow, and slipped into sweet unconsciousness.

**A/n; Alright, how'd you like it? I would honestly like reviews that say what I should improve, because this is my first fan-fic ever, so con-crit please people. Don't worry about flames, I don't mind. Also, I'm going to start another story, it has nothing to do with this one, I just had an epiphany, and I want to work with it while I still remember it. Don't worry though, I'm going to keep this story going to. ****I'll try to get my new story posted by Monday, no promises though. Alright, don't forget to review, remember I have a new goal!**

**-Shadowpast**


	14. Sweet Dreams, and Calling Home

A/n; Alright, I posted chapter 1 of my new story. I don't like it much, but it's the future chapters will be better, I promise. Please check it out, it's called 'Living a Dream, Living in a Nightmare.' And the summary is very bad, I know. And I have a few grammatical errors, that I will try and fix soon. Thanks!

Now, for my goal, 30 reviews by chapter 20, is going well. I already have 23! That means 7 more. I'd like to thank Maximum-Ride-Addict22, Mo- The Reviewer, and Ivyflightislistening!

Also, Ivyflightislistening brought to my attention that Fang is pulling more a Nudge than a Max. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll try and fix that, or at least explain it.

Now, before I bore all of you to death with all of my updates, on with the story. And, yet again, I thank all of you who actually read these notes, and for those of you who will check out my other story. You can get to it by clicking my name, and scrolling down to the bottom, in case you forgot. Or you could search the story title. Okay, now on with the story. Oops, not quite yet. Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, but I was working on my other story, because I had this epiphany for a story idea, but now I'm back, so on with the story. Wait, one more thing! Nah, just kidding, go ahead and read. *smiles mischievously*

**Fangs POV**

I came out of the shower, to find Max already asleep on the bed, fully dressed. Meaning even her shoes were on. The covers were pulled back but she wasn't under them. I smiled, watching her face. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. I gently took her shoes off, and pulled the blanket over her. She turned towards me slightly, still asleep. I leaned down and kissed her on her head before turning away.

"Fang," I heard her mutter. I turned back, but she was still asleep, but smiling now. I was glad that I could finally kiss her forehead without being scared of her running away.

"Yes, Max," I asked softly, brushing some hair from her face.

"Don't go," she said softly.

"I won't, I promise. Not now, not ever," I said quickly, reassuring her.

"Oh, okay," she said, smiling again. I gave a soft smile, and turned away.

"Oh, and Fang," she began. "I love you Fang," she whispered softly. My heart skipped a few beats. She didn't know how long I had wished for her to say that.

"I love you to Max," I whispered, leaning down, and kissing her forehead again. I watched as her smile grew wider, and she fell into a deeper sleep.

I walked to the other side of the bed, exhausted, and I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow. My last conscious thought, was that the pillow was rather hard.

**Max's POV**

I woke up to an annoying beeping next to my ear. I rolled over and hit the alarm clock. I sat up quickly, groaning slightly as I faced the consequences of that, and became dizzy. I looked around, quickly remembering where I was. I looked to the side of the bed next to me, but I didn't see Fang. Or a messed up blanket, which would mean he had slept there. I knew he wouldn't have made the bed, because, well, that's just not what he does. I stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, looking for a note, or something to indicate where he was. I thought I heard a soft rustling, but I just assumed it was imagination. I looked down at the floor anyways though, but nothing was there. I took another step forward, and I tripped and fell onto something. I panicked for a second, before I realized that that something, was actually a someone. He looked up at me, before smirking.

"Miss me that much Max?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him, blushing.

"No, I was just wondering when you preferred the floor to the bed," I said, mentally hitting myself for not being able to come up with a sarcastic comment fast enough.

"Oh," he said, his smirk fading slightly. I gave him one of my own, and this time it was his turn to roll his eyes. "No wonder I thought the pillow was hard," he muttered. I laughed at him, and he gave me a half-hearted glare.

"Nice."

"Oh shut up. By the way, I was wondering, what were you dreaming about last night?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise. I rarely remembered my dreams. I only remember nightmares.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering," he said, obviously lying.

"No, seriously why?" I asked again, getting a little worried.

"No reason," he said. He knew I could tell he was lying, so now he just had a knowing smile playing on his face. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" he asked nonchalantly. My eyes widened. I had known this fact, unfortunately, due to Ella. We had shared a room for a while, and every morning, she would tell me, and normally Nudge, and Angel as well, about what I had said, much to my mortification, and embarrassment.

"What did I say," I said threateningly.

"Oh, nothing really," he said, his smile growing wider, and he got an evil glint in his eyes. "Nothing bad, I swear."

"Alright lovebirds, stop flirting, and come up and help with breakfast," Iggy called out, opening the door slightly.

"Iggy, do you have a death wish or something? _You want Max to actually cook_?" Fang said dramatically, and Iggy grinned.

"True, Max, you can set the table."

"Hey, I'm not that bad a cook!" I called out, annoyed.

"Umm, Max, yes you are. Hey, where are you, you sound like distant kind of like your on the floor or something." Iggy asked curious. Fang and I glanced at each other quickly, before blushing on my part, and glancing away on his. We heard the door open again, and a tired yawn.

"Morning gu- hey, where are you?" Nudge said, walking around the side of the bed, finding us in our awkward position. "Max, why are you Fang on the floor? And why are you on top of Fang? Did you like fall or something?" she asked, staring at us strangely. This time even Fang had the decency to blush.

"Yes, Max, what _are _you doing on Fang?" Iggy said, implying something I didn't want to know (even though I had a good idea of what it was. And let me tell you, SHUDDER!) I quickly stood up, and held out a hand to Fang who took it. I grabbed a pillow, and threw it at Iggy, but somehow, he ducked out of the way. Grr… Remind me to get him later. Fang picked up another pillow (one of the smaller ones, that were stiffer and hurt more when you got hit with them), and threw it at Iggy, who couldn't get out of this one.

"Hey, no hitting the blind kid! I'm disabled!" Iggy said, in mock annoyance. I grinned at Fang slightly, and he got I was saying instantly, and froze in that way of his. I put a finger to my lips so Nudge would understand, and she grinned catching on fast.

"Uhh, guys?" Iggy said uncertainly. "Are you still in here, or did all of you suddenly get Fangs annoying silent footstep ability?" Nudge covered her mouth with her hands, and snickered quietly. Unfortunately, it didn't go by Iggy.

"GUYS!" he yelled, and practically tackled Nudge.

"Iggy, get off her," I said laughing hard. He sighed and stood up.

"I hate you, you know that right?" he said, but he was smiling.

"Alright, everyone, we better eat breakfast, and then we should head out," I said, taking on the role as leader again. Gazzy and Angel walked into the room sleepily.

"Alright, Iggy, how bout' scrambled? Nudge, set the table, Gazzy you get the juice. Fang, you help me pack. Angel, would you go get Total for us? Thanks sweetie," I said, giving everyone instructions. I grabbed the few backpacks we had, and started packing everyone's items. At least the ones we could keep with us. By the time everyone had finished getting ready for breakfast, we were ready to go. We ate a quick breakfast, and headed downstairs. We couldn't take off from our room, there were to many people outside.

"Alright, you guys go ahead. I'll meet you in a minute, I just want to call mom first," I called out, walking towards the phone. Everyone grumbled slightly, but eventually they all grabbed their own bags, and left the room. I grabbed my backpack, and skimmed the edges, looking for the numbers that mom had put there so long ago. I laughed softly to myself when I promised that I would never use them. I picked up the phone, and dialed the ten digit number.

**Dr. Martinez's POV**

"Hello, Dr. Martinez speaking," I said picking up the phone. The caller ID stated out of area.

"Mom, it's me," I heard Max's voice come across. I hadn't heard from her for a day! She had just disappeared, leaving behind a small bundle of feathers as an apology. I had come home that day to find several male models that looked suspiciously like Erasers surrounding my house. They had searched my car, as though expecting to find the flock stashed there.

"Max! Oh my goodness, sweetheart are you alright, what happened? Where's the rest of the flock, are you safe? Do you need to come back here? Do you need clothes or something? And why were there erasers surrounding the house?" I asked in one breath. I know I am normally calm and collected, but honestly, my daughter is being chased my crazed scientists, once in a while I believe I have permission to be slightly over protective.

"Mom, calm down, you sound like Nudge," I heard Max say, laughing.

"Mom, is that Max?" I heard Ella say. "How is she? How's the rest of the flock doing?" she said.

"Yes, it is Max, and I'm trying to find that out for myself," I replied, smiling. Ella started bouncing in her seat. "So, sweetie, what happened," I asked her. She told me what happened at the fair, telling me how she had seen Ari, and that there were young erasers, and that Angel had seen them on the Ferris wheel, but luckily, they had the glitch being that they acted like teenagers. And they got bored on guard duty. But I had the sense she was leaving something out, something important.

"Are you sure that's all you want to tell me sweetie," I said, not wanting to pry, but still curious.

"And how's the flock doing?" I asked.

"Good. We played truth or dare though, and I'm supposed to be talking like Fang." I laughed at that.

"And how's that going for you?"

"Not to good, but luckily, no one remembered this morning."

"Oh, and speaking of Fang, sweetie," I said, waiting for her to elaborate.

"What about him mom?" she asked innocently.

"Well, how are you two?" I asked, wanting her to say what was going on between them. Because they were obviously in love with each other.

"We're both fine. And I'm sure Ella would like to know Iggy is doing fine as well." She said.

"Ella, Max says Iggy is doing well," I told Ella.

"MAX!" Ella yelled. I heard Max laugh across the line.

"I approve you know," I said, to Max this time.

"Mom!"

"Well, I do. And I'm glad you two are finally together," I said, grinning widely.

"What, who's together? Mom, what's going on? Mom!" Ella said confused.

"How'd you know?" Max asked, in voice that said she was both annoyed, and very happy.

"Well, you didn't deny it, and because you are more carefree sounding than usual," I responded. It was true; I had noticed when she had first spoken. She sounded like she did when she was flying.

"Mom," Max groaned, but I could practically see her grin.

"Well, I'm glad you two are together. Have you kissed yet?" I asked, teasing her now.

"Mom, who has Max kissed?" Ella said, completely oblivious.

"Mom!" Max said to me. I was sure she was blushing this time.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes. I happy for you honey," I said completely sincere. Fang was in love with her, and it was obvious she felt the same for him.

"Well, where are you now?" I asked.

"We're at a hotel. We're leaving now though; the flock is downstairs waiting for me."

"Where are you going?"

"Uhh," Max was silent.

"How about you ask the voice?" I replied trying to be helpful. I knew she wouldn't be able to come back here for a while, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Yeah, I'll do that," she said, but she sounded distracted.

"Okay, well we'll let you go now," I said.

"Wait, Mom, I wanna talk to her," Ella said.

"Actually Max, Ella wants to talk to you."

"What? Oh uh, sure, put her on," Max said, sounding even more distracted than before.

"Here you go sweetie," I said handing Ella the phone. She grabbed it and instantly began talking.

"Who'd you kiss!"

"No, it was not no one!"

"Was it Fang!"

"Oh my god it was!"

"Don't even try denying it, you so did!"

"No, no changing the topic, but I'm glad Iggy is fine."

"Oh shut up."

"But, didn't I tell you, you two are perfect for each other!"

"Does the flock know?"

"You did what! And how did they react?"

"Wow, I would have loved to see the look on Gazzy's face! That would have been priceless!" Ella said grinning. Even though I was only hearing half of the conversation, I could still guess at most of what Max was saying.

"What, you have to go?"

"Awww, wait, Max. Max? Max!" Ella shouted into the phone, then huffed and hung up.

"She hung up on me!" Ella said grumpily.

"Well the flock was waiting for her downstairs, and you know how much she hates leaving them alone."

"Yeah I know…"

"Here, why don't you help me make some cookies, those always cheer you up," I said. At the thought of cookies, Ella jumped up, and started shaking her head enthusiastically. Did I know how to cheer her up or what? I smiled, and headed to the fridge.

**A/n; Alright, sorry for taking so long to update, but I was writing a couple of chapters for my other story, so if you check it out, I will be exceedingly grateful! And also, don't forget my goal of 30 reviews by chapter 20! Thanks!**


	15. A New Friend, We think

A/n; Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Please review, need 2 more until my goal! And check out my other stories! And a big thanks to; she wants to move, Ivyflightislistening, pinkcatheaven, and dancingqueen114! Anyways enjoy!

**Max's POV**

"Here you go sweetie," I heard mom say. I heard Ella grab the phone, and she instantly began ranting, but I wasn't paying much attention. I had heard some scuffling outside the door, and I was in a defensive position.

"Who'd you kiss!" she shouted. I put the phone a foot away from my ear.

"No one."

"No, it was not no one!"

"Yes it was."

"Was it Fang!"

"No! Of course not! How could you think such a thing! Definitely not! No way! Not a chance!"

"Oh my god it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Don't even try denying it, you so did!"

"Well, Iggy's doing really good you know."

"No, no changing the topic, but I'm glad Iggy is fine."

"Yeah, he misses you. A lot. Almost as much as I bet you miss him."

"Oh shut up."

"Fine, if you do about Fang."

"But, didn't I tell you, you two are perfect for each other!"

"Shut up."

"Does the flock know?"

"Uhh, well we sorta kissed, and they were there."

"You did what! And how did they react?"

"Well, Gazzy flipped out. It was like the apocalypse was coming."

"Wow, I would have loved to see the look on Gazzy's face! That would have been priceless!" Ella said. I heard scuffling again, and I looked around the room. Nothing.

"I got to go," I said, and hung up quickly. I knew Ella would be mad at me especially since I had gossip of a sort, but I would take care of that later. I grabbed my backpack, put all of my senses on high alert, and walked out of the room.

"Hey." I turned around, and was about to punch the offender, when I realized it was just some teenager. Oh good.

"Hey," I said walking away. I didn't need this creep talking to me for an hour. I had a bad feeling about this place; I wanted to get the flock out of here.

"Whoa, where you going?" he called out running after me.

"To the lobby." No point in lying, he would probably follow me anyways.

"That's cool. Waiting for your parents?" ugh this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Yes. Their missionaries doing gods work," I said, going back to the old lie. I walked to the first stairwell. Even with this guy following me I wouldn't stand the elevators.

"Wow, that's cool. So you're like all religious and stuff?"

"Yeah." 3 flights of stairs left.

"That's cool. Oh, my name is Sam by the way. What's yours?"

"Ella," I said quickly.

"Cool." Is it just me or does that Sam guy say cool a lot?

"What are you doing here Sam?" I said not bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice. He didn't notice.

"Well, this weird guy paid me to see if someone named Max was in your room. The idiot must have gotten the room number wrong. But hey, I met you, so who cares?" he said laughing. I stiffened. 2 flights left.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Anyways, will I see you around?"

"Uhh, I travel a lot, so probably not."

"Oh, that's cool. About the traveling I mean. That's not cool that I probably won't see you again." He said. I swear, if he says cool one more friggin time, I will gladly strangle the living daylights out of him. 1 flight left.

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you again. Do you have a cell phone?"

"No."

"Oh, that sucks. Here you can have this one, I'm getting a new one anyways," he said holding out a phone. I looked at it like it was poisoned.

"No, its okay, I don't need it," he said, shoving it into my hand. In my opinion it was a nice phone, and it was small, so that was good.

"Uhh, thanks," I said unsurely.

"No problem. Oh! Here, I almost forgot!" he said, pulling out something. I tensed, but was relieved when it was just a pen. "Here, let me right the number." He said, writing it on my hand. I looked at it and committed it to memory. Thank god, there was the door.

"Well, I got to go, see you," I said. Yeah right.

"Alright cool. I'll text you when I get a new phone!" he said, walking out the door. He ran off but called back just before he turned the corner.

"See ya, Max!" I looked at after him and shook my head. Weirdo. I walked up to the flock.

"Who was that," Fang said nonchalantly to the untrained eye. But my eye was trained, so I could see the tensing of his hands and jaw.

"I don't know. Some freak." I said. He relaxed slightly.

"Wow, Max what's that?" Nudge said, pointing to my hand. Oh, right…

"It looks like a phone number," Gazzy said the question clear in his eyes. I saw Fang tense again.

"Oh my god! That guy gave you his phone number?" Nudge shouted.

"Nudge, keep it down! And err, not exactly," I said.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Iggy said.

"Well, he gave me, um, my phone number," I said holding up a phone. Everyone gasped. Well except Fang because he has a reputation to keep up, and Iggy because he can't see.

"What the heck?" Iggy said.

"That guy gave Max a cell phone." Angel said in a normal tone. Well, she had probably read my mind and figured it out already.

"Get rid of it." Fang said, in a low tone of voice.

"Why?"

"Chip." I glanced at the phone again, and turned it over. Nothing. No scratches, marks stains or anything. The phone looked new.

"There's no chip. There's not even a scratch. The phone is _new. _Sam just wanted a new one."

"If this phone is so great, then why did he want a new one?"

"Maybe he just keeps good care of it."

"Check the contacts." I sighed, and did what I was told. Luckily there was a tab called Contacts, so I clicked that, and scrolled through the list.

"There are only about 10 contacts. Mom, dad, sis, little bro, teacher, and a few friends."

"Texts." I went back, and this time it took me longer to find the button for them.

"It's empty," I replied, glancing at both sent and received.

"Calls." I was starting to get the hang of it, and I was able to get there in a few seconds.

"Yet again, empty," I said.

"I don't like it."

"What? I got a free phone? Who cares about the guy who gave it to me," I said. _Fang is not to be disregarded to easily Max. _the voice said.

"Will you ever stop being do friggin cryptic! Damn it, can't you just tell me what you mean for once!" Everyone stared at me, like I had some voice in my head. Hmm, I wonder why? "Voice," I muttered, turning red slightly.

"What did it say?" Gazzy asked, with wide eyes. I think I must have scared him slightly with my outburst. He was only eight, no matter how strong he tried to be. I got down on one knee, and pulled him into a gentle but tight hug. He had had a bad few days. We all had. I rubbed his back, and he buried my head into my shoulder. After a few minutes, he took a shaky breath, and stood up straight. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Nothing important. Anyways, you were saying Fang?" I said, straitening up.

"Get rid of it.

"It was meant for me. It might be important."

"Or dangerous."

"I don't think it is," I responded, and it was true. I didn't. Despite what Fang and the voice said. I just had a feeling I would need it.

"Get rid of it." Fang said yet again. I started to get a bit annoyed.

"No," I said defiantly.

"Max," he said softly, almost threateningly. We stared each other down.

"It was stupid giving that guy your name," Iggy said.

"What? Well, for your information, I didn't, I said my name was Ella." I said, annoyed getting more anooyed. Why did he assume I gave him my name? I'm not that much of an idiot! Why did everyone hate this Sam guy?

"Well, the fact that he has a similar name to another person you knew doesn't help Fang's opinion," Angel piped up. I saw Fang glare at her, and she cowered slightly.

"Then why did he say see ya, Max?" Iggy said. Oh, maybe I am that much of an idiot since I didn't notice that. How could he have known my name was max?

"Uhhh," was my genius response.

"Get rid of it." I was about to respond again no, when it began to ring. Loudly to, with some high pitched beep. I started pressing buttons trying to answer it, and when I pressed a green one, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Cell phones have trackers," Fang said to me.

"They already know we're here," I whispered back.

"Hello Max. Do you like the phone?"

"Who is this," I said getting defensive.

"A friend. Or not. Depending on the way you look at it."

"What do you want," I said, trying to pinpoint the voice. I was positive I'd heard it before… I just wasn't sure from where.

"I'd like you to know that your mother and sister are doing fine."

"Yeah, so?"

"You already know that. Did you like you conversation? It was rather short. And congratulations," it said. It was a man's voice. I think.

"What do you mean," I said angrily. I didn't have time for small talk.

"On Fang. I have heard you had feelings for each other. It's interesting; none of our experiments have developed any feelings for another person before. Well, except for one. But most of them don't live very long anyways."

"What do you want?"

"I would like to meet you."

"Not happening."

"Well, we'll see Max."

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"We'll see…"

"Look, I don't have time for small talk," I said, my finger lingering over them button I thought was the end call.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Maximum."

"Well, your not me. So but the hell out," I said pressing the end button.

"Who was that?" Iggy asked.

"No one. Let's go," I said. I glanced at Fang, and saw him give me a look. I sighed, and nodded. I knew he was the only person I couldn't get out of telling.


	16. Fatal Flaws Conquer All

A/n; Sorry I haven't updated for so long!

**Max's POV**

We walked around the back of the building, and flew up into the sky. I breathed in the light air, and grinned as I fell back into the familiar pattern of flight. It felt like I hadn't flown in years. Suddenly, the phone started buzzing in my pocket, and I glared at it, as I pulled out and tried to figure out what it was doing. I pressed the same green button.

"What the hell do you want!"

"Sam, don't you dare talk to me in that tone of voice!" a woman replied. Woops…

"Sorry?"

"I was going to tell you your friends were here, but obviously I should just send them away."

"Whatever you want." I said, hanging up the phone. I didn't want to cause any trouble for that Sam kid. He was as annoying as hell, but he seemed nice enough. I put the phone back in my pocket. And it started buzzing. Again.

"Of course…" I muttered, and heard Fang chuckle slightly from right next to me. I jumped up (well, sorta flew up then lost my balance or control of my wings for a second, dropped a few feet, and practically had a heart attack), glared at him, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Look down Max." the Amcdp (Annoying meddling cellular device person, AP for short) said, before hanging up. I sighed, and glanced down knowing this day was ruined.

"Shit," I said, before going into hyper speed on my way down.

"Did Max see another rabbit, Fang?" I heard, before my family was long gone.

**Fang's POV**

"Did Max see another rabbit, Fang?" Nudge asked me softly. I glared at the spot Max had just left. I nodded curtly.

"Iggy, north east, first ravine wait," I said, turning towards where Max had left.

"Fang! Come on," he responded but I ignored him, the wind already rushing around me as I pulled my wings in to drop faster. Max was to sure of herself, it's whats going to get her killed. And all of the sudden this guy calls her, and does the one thing that can get her to fall into a trap. He knows us better than we thought. Shit.

"God damnit Max," I muttered under my breath as I plummeted to ground in what seemed like slow motion.

**Iggy's POV**

Always me, always me. Fetch the water Iggy, make the fire Iggy, cook breakfast Iggy, watch the younger kids Iggy. Max and Fang always group me with the younger kids, just because I'm blind. Why did Fang have to go off after Max, she can take care of herself. She's Max, she's always fine. I shook my head. Either Fang knew something we didn't, or he was just real lovesick. I'm leaning towards the second option, but I'd never admit it, seeing as I have no idea what goes on in Fang's mind. I don't think anyone does. Not even Angel. That bird-boy has some pretty intense security on his mind. No one has been able to hack it yet. Besides Max, but she's Max, so of course she knows the code. A word here another there, and bingo, Fang is talking like an open book. He used to always come to me for advice about her. At least, before the um, 'accident.' I sighed, and glance around at the kids. They look pretty beat, even though we'd only been flying for a few hours. It wasn't even dusk yet. Gazzy and Nudge had begun a half hearted game of tag.

"Got you!" Gazzy yelled.

"You got my hair!" Nudge responded.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Ha! Got you again!"

"No you missed! Tips of feathers don't count!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!" You get the idea. And it is fu-

"Iggy!" This time it was angel. Woops, forgot bout those damn mind reading powers. She sounds like Max though… I felt her grin widely at this (I've been able to sense that sort of things for a while now. I can feel what others do, as opposed to see it. It sure as hell comes in handy around Fang), and I gave her a small smile in return. I faced forward, and pushed my wings hard trying to get to some peace and silent. Ugh, if Max and her new boyfriend don't get back soon, I swear I'm gonna become like Fang myself. And trust me, we do NOT need TWO depressing emo bird kids that write sappy poetry (yes, he does write poetry, but seeing as I value my life, you didn't hear that from me).


End file.
